thrown together
by Severus' Malfoy Maiden
Summary: marriage law...First time, Can they make it work?
1. Finding out

A week into their last year at Hogwarts, the ministry sent out notice that the wizarding worlds population was in sharp decline and needed to be rebuilt.

"_The Ministry mandates all magical humans ages 17-40 to marry and reproduce a magical child within two years._

_Magical marriages are binding, so wizards and witches will be encouraged to practice divination stress relief techniques for the road ahead with their partner._

_Single adult witches and wizards will submit their financial portfolio, personality questionnaire and a picture to the clerk's Office of Magical Marriages._

_Each student wizard and witch will be paired with a compatible partner according to the sorting hat. Each student shall sit under the hat for an hour and the results will be announced at dinner seven days following the last students sort._ "

"Bloody hell. I can't believe this is happening." Harry said as he put the letter down. Everyone that was of age received a letter.

"When is your appointment with the hat, Harry?" Ron asked as he motioned with his head towards the professors table.

He looked at his watch, "at noon. I have twenty minutes."

Ron sighed, "Mine is right after yours then."

"By house." She said

"What?" harry and Ron quipped in unison, confused as usual by her remarks.

"They are making appointments by house. Gryffindor is first, then Hufflepuff, then Ravenclaw and lastly, Slytherin." She said impatiently.

She nibbled on her lower lip, "What if I get paired with…Goyle? ..or….or someone way older than I am..like thirty?" she whined.

"The letter said compatible. Goyle is not compatible to you. You will get paired with someone smart probably." Harry soothed.

"Hey! Maybe you and I will be paired! We could be best friends and married, my mom could teach you how to cook and we could just live at the burrow – it will be great." Ron said excitedly at the thought.

"Ron, Harry said someone smart." Hermione giggled and left the table.

Harry stifled a laugh and followed her.

Ron shrugged as he watched them leave and picked up another piece of chicken. _He was famished_.

The days progressed slowly and finally it was time for the announcement of pairing. Everyone was deathly silent; you could feel the tension in the air…even Ron couldn't eat at a time like this.

"Let's begin." McGonogall said. She went alphabetically and finally…

"Hermione Granger and …." She looked at the parchment and turned to Dumbledore "is this correct?" showing him the parchment.

He nodded with a twinkle in his eye _how interesting _He thought.

Hermione practically died right then and there, she couldn't take it anymore…"Professor?"

"Oh right. Yes…ahem Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy." She announced.

The two tables erupted in chaos – some shouting, some laughing and a whole lot of denial, by two very outraged seventh years.

"NO WAY! NO NO NO! LOOK AT THE PARCHMENT AGAIN!" Hermione yelled in hysteria.

"WHAT!!??? SHE'S ….SHE'S NOT …..I'M A PURE….I'M A MALFOY!" he sputtered in obvious distress shaking his head.

_This cannot be true. Why would they pair him with her??? _

He looked over at her. She had regained composure, but still visibly upset; her hand over her mouth with tears streaming down her face, sitting there stunned into silence.

He knew how she felt.

_My life is going to be H.E.L.L. He hates me, his family hates me – I could run away! No, I will not run. This just stinks of hairy monkey balls._ She thought bleakly

"Harry Potter and Pansy Parkinson." Harry groaned and looked over at Pansy. She just stared back, no discernable facial expression.

He smiled and waved a little, she smiled and he noticed how pretty her face was…._this may not be nearly as bad as I thought._ His smile widened.

Pansy was breathless, she hoped at the very least she would be paired with Blaise or Draco, but since Draco was with …Gryffindors Golden Girl, she hoped Blaise. {The announcement}

…_.Harry Potter. _

_He's kind of cute. I like his unruly hair. I'm ok with this._ She thought and returned his smile.

"Are you quite done, Pans?" Draco asked her, bringing her attention back to the people around her.

He smiled, knowing what she was thinking. "So I guess you are ok with your pairing?"

"Yes. Yes I am." she said.

Draco and she had been friends for years. She loved him like a brother and now she only hoped that Granger wouldn't ruin that friendship.

"Ron Weasely and Luna Lovegood." He looked over at her and she smiled.

Ron was a little worried, but it would be fine _at least she was interesting and_ _at least he didn't get Pansy… or worse, Lavender_ Thought Ron as he picked up another sandwich.

"Blaise Zabini and Ginny Weasely"

Ginny had just turned 17 yesterday, she was one year behind Harry and company, but since her birthday fell in January she was older than her same year peers.

The beautiful red-head turned immediately to look at Blaise, he smirked….and so did she. _Yes!_ She thought.

The announcements went on until all of the eligible students were matched.

"Parvati Patil and Gregory Goyle" sympathy groans…

"Padma Patil and Theodore Nott"

"Lavender Brown and Vincent Crabbe" laughter…

"Seamus Finnegan and Milicent Bulstrode" sympathy and laughter… on and on it went.

"Each couple will meet me, Professors Snape and Dumbledore back here at 8pm this evening. You may go." Professor McGonogall said as she shooo'd them all out of the Great Hall quietly thanking the Gods that there were no casualties. Especially after she announced the Malfoy /Granger pairing, _what was that sorting hat thinking_?

***

_Back at the ranch….or common rooms_

Hermione just needed to sit down for a few moments. _Breathe. Breathe. This was going to take much more than just breathing to get used to it. The REST OF HER LIFE! Ugh._

Just as she sat down on the couch, Ginny walked in with a curious look on her face.

"What are you thinking, Ginny?" Hermione asked suspiciously

"Oh nothing." She replied without focus.

Hermione knew what Ginny was thinking and had to leave in order not to box the girls ears out of pure jealous rage (Jealousy over Ginny's glee that she is ok with whom she is paired, not the person with whom she is paired.)

_Ginny Zabini. Hmmmmm, that isn't bad. _

_She could hyphenate. Ginerva Weasley-Zabini? Merlin, No. She would drop the Weasley._ _Yes. That is what she will do. Mum will just have to live with it._

Speaking of…. Molly Weasley came stumbling out of the floo looking for her two youngest – "GINERVA. RON. Where are you?"

"I'm here mum." She wondered how her mother was going to react to the news of being related to the Zabinis.

So she just said it "I was paired with Blaise Zabini." She said and held her breath.

Relief washed over Molly as she was afraid Ginny would get the young Mr. Malfoy, "OH thank you Merlin. I was afraid you would be paired with Draco Malfoy."

Ginny choked a little and looked at her mother with a smirk

"What?" asked Molly

"Hermione." Was all Ginny said.

"NOOOOOOO!" When Molly made the connection, "I bet that girl needs a hug about now." "Who did Ron and Harry get paired with?" she asked glancing around for Hermione.

"Ron with Luna Lovegood and Harry with Pansy Parkinson."

Molly's eyebrows shot up at the thought of having to listen to Luna go on and on about nonexistent creatures…sigh.

"Aren't you worried for Harry, mom?" Ginny asked when she didn't get the reaction she thought she would.

"No, dear. I've known Pansy's mother for quite some time and she is a nice lady, good person, smart. I bet Pansy is also." Molly said matter-of-factly.

"Oh. Ok." Was all Ginny could think of to say.

*** _**Slytherin Common Room*****_

Pansy and Blaise were strangely quiet as Draco was lost in thought about how his father would react; if the Malfoy name would lose credibility with a mud…muggle born witch in the family…and offspring.

_NO! Those things don't matter to him….only to his father. She is a powerful witch and exceptionally kind – as proven by her saving my arse …twice. She is just a little outspoken, but …almost as smart as me. She certainly could match me in wits during a verbal show down. _

"Why are you two so quiet?" He asked, almost scared of their answers.

"Just trying to come to grips with our partners." Blaise said as Pansy nodded.

"I wonder what qualities the hat focused on to match three Slytherin and three Gryffindor, you know. It isn't like we are just any old Slytherin and they are any old Gryffindor." The Slytherin Princess looked at the Slytherin Princes, as they were referred, with a pointed stare.

Pansy continued, "The boy-who-lived. The Gryffindor Golden Girl and the Gryffindor Quidditch Beauty. Strange, don't you think?" The boys nodded in agreement.

"We have half an hour before we meet back in the Great hall. I'm going take a shower." As Draco excused himself Blaise and Pansy left too

_***** In the Great Hall twelve couples in total were seated.**_

Luna was talking to Ron oblivious to the completely stricken expression lurking on his face. He couldn't help it, the thought of spending the rest of his life with her like this was quite wounding.

The students were seated with their friends instead of their betrothed – this would take some getting used to.

Professor Snape walked up and started speaking to those few who were listening,

"We decided to help you move past your initial insecurities by offering you a mild calming draught and encouraging you to …meet with your fiancés to get to know one another since you will be together for some time." Clipped Snape, clearly uncomfortable with giving them potions to 'relax' thinking _if the Weasely boy, Crabbe and Goyle got any lazier they would slip into coma's. __This will not end well._

McGonagall looked quite unprepared for the talk she was about to give….

"Well, I have been elected to speak to you about …..intimacy." she almost whispered.

"On your wedding nights there is a ….tradition of …deflowering the feminine partner." A snicker rolled through the audience.

As Hermione realized what was going to occur she stood up, horrified, "WAIT, professor McGonagall. We...Ah…we are aware of the …tradition…to which you referred.

We …I'm certain…will be ok without this …..discussion." She looked around the room to glaring eyes and disappointment and a general groan of dissatisfaction.

_I guess they wanted to hear it _she thought annoyed_._

"Thank you, Hermione!" McGonagall said with a tad too much jubilance.

Snape was a bit relieved also. _They are already horny; we don't need to add fuel to the fire._

"You're marrying a prude, Draco." sneered Millicent Bulstrode, which resulted in group laughter and more glares towards Hermione.

"She's right. We all know the tradition; we don't need to make anyone else more uncomfortable by spelling it out." Draco retorted.

He was annoyed at Hermione for speaking out, but he couldn't NOT defend his …fiancé.

_Besides, who wants to hear the birds and bees talk from the old lady, anyway? It wasn't she was going to get graphic. _

He looked at his fiancée it seemed for the first time_. _

_When he really looked at her, she wasn't half bad…actually quite a beauty. _

He tilted his head and took in every detail.

_Wavy Chestnut hair that was no longer frizzy or bushy; it tumbled down her back to her waist. _

_She had whiskey brown eyes that shimmered with emotion – anger, fright, happiness….I wonder what color they are when she is feeling sexy…_he let that last thought trail off_…_

_She was thin, athletic build, toned arms, but not overly muscular, flat stomach. _

_She had a button down white shirt on that fit her perfectly, a little ribbon at the top of her neck with a keyhole opening to the first button at the start of her cleavage, her breasts looked large but not unnaturally so, the shirt fit the contours of her waist as it dipped inward to meet at the top of her hips._

_A small band of skin separated the bottom of her shirt from the top of her low-rider jeans; stylish, teasing, but not trashy…definitely sexy. _

_Her jeans were dark wash and skinny. She had the perfect butt for them, nice legs from what he could tell…long legs, but in proportion to her body and finally ….shiny lime green ballet slippers?_

He almost laughed out loud. He looked up and met her pretty brown eyes. She smirked when he raised a brow at her rather loud shoes.

_Even if they didn't get along, per se, he found her sexy no doubt about that. She was a beauty in his eyes._

The group fell silent and Hermione gave him a small smile a little in thanks.

She saw him looking her up and down, so she thought she would take the time-since he was busy- to really look at him.

_Very stylish dress, always neat and clean; his hair was platinum and silky – she really wanted to smell his hair and run her fingers thru it. He had it flopping over his eyes at the moment and it was a bit longer in the back as is the trend now, so sexy – he was after all the Slytherin Sex God or so she had heard. _

_He had long lashes and smoky gray eyes, sharp features with full kissable lips. He was gorgeous. _

_His hands were beautiful…she was a hand girl. It was the first thing she looked at in a guy. His hands were a mix of both rough and smooth. His years playing Quidditch gave him calluses, but really made his hands strong looking, long fingers pale skin. His fingers were neither skinny nor fat, a happy in between, his fingernails perfectly manicured. _

_He was a good 6 to 8 inches taller than she was and when he sat up his chest was defined underneath the Tshirt he was wearing. _

_It was a plain white shirt –was it ironed? With tan cargo pants –also ironed- and brown shoes. _

_Oh. My. God. He __was__ the Slytherin Sex God_.

At that point, he looked at her, made a motion to her shoes and laughed a bit.

_She LOVED these shoes, _so she smiled back at him_. Wow, those eyes – sexy._


	2. Truth or Dare

During a quick break…..

"I can't do this, Harry." Ron whined. "She doesn't stop talking….ever. I can't live like this."

"Ron, Wizard-up and just deal with it." Hermione snapped, "We are supposed to go back in there and …you know…get to know our partners. This means you too Ron!" she yelled and to her embarrassment noticed most of the people in the hall had stopped talking to listen to her rage on.

She sighed and walked back to the table where she was standing before.

Draco smirked, _quite a temper, that one. _

They all sat back and waited for the ok to go 'meet' their partners.

"No fighting. No screaming. No kicking. No stabbing. No hexing into oblivion. No transfiguration charms on your partner. And….I think that is it. OH! And give them the same courtesy that you want given to you." Recited Professor McGonagall.

So Hermione gave Ron a sympathetic look and Harry a knowing smile and pushed herself forward to Draco, who was waiting for her at the door.

"Where shall we go?" he asked quietly.

"Black Lake? It's quiet there and a little too creepy for your average student to intrude." She ventured.

He offered his arm to his soon-to-be-bride, pleasantly surprised, she took it and off they went.

As they arrived and sat down after Hermione quickly conjured a blanket, He asked, "Do you come here often?" she laughed at his choice of words.

He realized how silly that sounded and rephrased, "How do you know about this place?"

"I run in the evening or at night and just kind of stumbled upon it. I knew it was around here somewhere, but until a couple weeks ago, didn't know where exactly. It's beautiful isn't it?" She asked while staring across the lake at nothing in particular.

"You run?"

"Yes. You sound surprised. I don't do brooms and heights so don't play Quidditch and chess won't keep me fit, so I run. Plus, I can just put in my ipod earphones and think." She explained.

"Such a straight arrow, aren't you?" He asked good-naturedly.

Slightly offended, she said "no. I can …you know, not follow the rules."

"riiiigggghhhttt." he drawled. "Prove it."

Caught off guard, "How?" she asked him with some hesitation.

He pulled out a bottle of firewhiskey and asked her, "Ever play Truth or Dare?" He smiled devilishly

"Hey, Is that a bottle of firewhiskey?" Blaise asked as he and Ginny and Harry and Pansy were strolling up to meet them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Draco said a bit harsher than he intended.

"Pansy saw you walk away and wanted to make sure you both came out alive, but I can see we were being a little…over protective?" Harry's voice trailed off with a smile.

"We were just about to play Truth or Dare, care to play?" Hermione asked them with a happy glint in her eye.

As Ginny pulled out another two bottles of firewhiskey, Blaise smiled at her and pulled her close and said "we thought you'd never ask!"

They all sat on the grass in a circle with the three bottles of firewhiskey in the middle. Pansy conjured six shot glasses and they began, "Blaise, Truth or Dare."

"Dare." He said with no fear in his eyes…ok a little fear.

Hermione smiled her gentle sweet smile, "Go hang the underwear you have on right now from the top of the goal at the pitch." She said as she batted her eyes at him sarcastically, "OH! And no going back to get more, you'll be commando for the rest of the evening."

He laughed and then sighed, "I'll be back."

Fifteen minutes later he walked up to giggling girls and grinning boys, "What did I miss?"

"First prove that you are indeed commando." Pansy slurred.

He turned around and mooned her promptly, eliciting bouts of laughter from everyone in the group. He sat down and took a long swig from one of the bottles to catch up.

"Let's see, then, Hermione and Pansy are virgins, which Draco and I are pleased about…"

At Blaises' expression of complete and utter shock, Harry nodded his head, "I know mate, I know.

Anyhow, Ginny had a secret crush on Seamus fourth year – his accent, you see;

Pansy is slightly obsessive about locked doors; I am slightly obsessive about showers; Draco really couldn't care less about blood status.

I think that about sums it up – oh and Pansy isn't wearing a bra and Ginny sleeps naked." Harry said to bring Blaise up to speed on what he missed.

"Hermione, Truth or Dare."

"Truth."

"What is your devilishly guilty pleasure?" Pansy asked snickering

Hermione rolled her eyes, "When I have to ask Professor Snape a question that requires me to stand near him, I usually slide by him rubbing my body on his body and then watching his face, it is quite hilarious."

"NO WAY!" Harry laughed

"Merlin, I've seen you do that, I thought I was imagining things! He gets so flustered, even stumbles over his words!" Draco nearly shouted, then quieted shaking his head and smirking to himself, _who knew Hermione was such a sneaky one?_

"You are a bad, bad girl; not very virgin like. I have never respected anyone more than I do you right now." Ginny said with a slur and a mock tear in her eye.

"Draco, Truth or Dare."

"Truth."

"When did you lose your virginity, with who and where?" Blaise asked, already knowing the answer, but his friend, he knew, hated even thinking of the 'event'.

He grinned as Draco shot him a glare.

Clearing his throat uncomfortably, "Third year, Lavender Brown, Great Hall on the Hufflepuff table." He mumbled

"Nooooooo!" the girls cried in unison.

"Thank goodness we don't have to eat at that table. Though, I wonder what tales the Gryffindor table would tell..." Hermione pondered that for a moment before she got grossed out and had to stop thinking about it.

She noticed harry blushing and made the connection, "OH EEEWWWW, Harry"

"What? It only happened once and it was by accident." He replied innocently.

Pansy was almost crying laughing at this point, but she composed herself enough to inquire about who the lucky lady was.

"Millicent Bulstrode." He groaned.

"Whoa – she's not very ….." Blaise was searching for the right word "Feminine."

"I believe troll is the correct categorization for a girl with her a…..attributes?" Hermione said, rather casually, which made Draco smirk again as he nodded in agreement.

Time went on and they got drunker.

"Har whas it gonna be?"

"Tooth."

"Right, teachers you find sexay?" Hermione asked…or slurred.

"Professor McGonagall. She's got those beady eyes and click clack walk and she can turn into a cat." After that he promptly passed out.

Soon after the rest of the group was done in, which is how Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape found them – passed out on the grass with three empty bottles of firewhiskey in the middle?

"Children." Professor McGonagall called…twice to no avail.

"I believe we will need to be more aggressive approach to get through the drunken haze that the firewhiskey has left these ..._children_ in" Snape quipped, pronouncing every word succinctly.

At this point Blaise moans and says, "I'm dreaming of Snape, he's trying to say something to me, but I can barely hear him…"

"PROFESSOR Snape." Snape snapped back

"Children, get up!" Professor McGonagall said with authority.

"I can hear Mickey" Hermione whispered, calling Professor McGonagall by the shortened version they had coined the previous evening.

Then she shot up with a jolt, "Professors. I…uh….I….ohmyGod my head." She said grabbing the sides of her head and closing her eyes.

As the realization slowly made its way around the group, eventually everyone stood, albeit gingerly.

"What time is it?" Draco asked, thinking he really wanted some coffee.

"Noon. We came looking for you when you all missed morning sessions. We thought you had killed each other." Professor Mickey said with humor in her voice.

"WHAT! NOON???? But, but…." Hermione yelled, which resulted in groans from the group and a couple of shushes from Draco and Harry.

"Relax Miss Granger, we have your homework and some extra for everyone due to this little escapade you all will be on detention for the rest of the week with me or whomever needs help cleaning out muck." Snape said a little too pleased at the idea of these students performing manual labor down in the kitchens.

"Back to your common rooms and prepare for afternoon session. There will be no hangover relief potion, suffer the consequence." Professor McGonagall quipped and started her trek back to the Great Hall for lunch.

Snape turned in a whirl of black robes and left the six students to stare at each other as they slowly began walking back to get ready.

By the time the arrived at the door to the Slytherin common room they were laughing …quietly….at the absurdity of it all.

At their first afternoon session-Herbology, Hermione passed out hangover relief potion to each of them, she had brewed some during lunch.

"Hey, Professor McGonagall said no potion." Draco recited, in his best impersonation of Mickey.

"I told you Draco, I don't always follow the rules." She responded with a glint of deviousness in her eyes.

"How very Slytherin of you." He purred.

At that remark, she spun around with a huff and walked away, but not before she gifted him with the sexiest smile he had ever seen.

***

When Hermione entered the Great Hall for dinner she was struck by the change in placement of the tables. Sure there were the four houses and their members seated at each houses table, but at the front of the Great Hall just below the Professors table were four tables each being able to seat six people each.

At her curious expression professor McGonagall spoke, "these tables are for the betrothed, there is a seating arrangement so look for your name."

_This was so weird_ and she was the first one here so when she looked for her name all she found at one of the tables were Malfoy's, Potter's, Zabini's.

_So she was no longer Hermione, just some nameless, faceless witch paired with the mighty Malfoy. Perfect._ She thought, irritated.

She was brought out of her pity party when Blaise and Ginny walked up and questioned her, "What is this…exactly?" Blaise asked a little annoyed and a little curious.

"This is our new seating arrangement for meals." Hermione snapped, not meaning to take it out on Blaise, but since he asked…

"So now we are circus freaks?" Ginny said weakly.

She walked over and turned over the name plate on the table, she read: Malfoy's, Potter's, Zabini's.

_What the fuck?!!! _She thought as she turned to the professors table,

"We are NOT just some fragile lot of trophy wives that remain silent while our big bad husbands go out and conquer the world!" Ginny exclaimed

"MY name matters too. And what if I don't want to be Zabini, what if I am keeping my last name??" she threatened.

This earned her a quick glare from Zabini, but during the brief time that he knew her, he decided wisely not to engage her in disagreement over her independence.

_Merlin knows she would hex him into next year._ He thought with both irritation and arousal. _She was a feisty wench, for sure!_

"Miss Weasley, do not yell at us. Second, we merely intended for you to become accustomed with the new life each of you will have.

Your partners will be with you through thick and thin; whether you like it, or not and at some point or another, you WILL be referred to as Mrs. Zabini – shocking, I know.

So I would advise, as Ms. Granger so eloquently put it, to wizard-up!" Professor Snape took a breath and looked around in amazement at the shocked looks he was receiving from …well everyone in the room.

"I don't think I've heard the man say more than two words that didn't have to do with potions…ever." Hermione said incredulously, which earned her a curt glance from professor Snape.

She nodded in response and took her seat along with 'the _soon-to-be_ Zabini's'.

Draco had watched all of this from the back of the Great Hall with amusement; _Blaise is going to have an interesting life with that little redheaded beauty._

Slowly but surely all of the couples came in to eat and each time the professors explained the arrangement.

Draco, Hermione and the rest of their table sat comfortably in silence eating and thinking to themselves until Draco broke the silence and said,

"I need to practice, Blaise, can you round up some players for a scrimmage match after dinner? I know that some of the Ravenclaw players want to practice. How about you Harry, up for a quick game this evening?"

"Definitely. Ron and I need some practice and I'm pretty sure I can rope Dean and Seamus into a game." Harry said excitedly, He really loved Quidditch.

Draco looked at Hermione, she was eating and reading – _shocker!_

She had changed into something a bit more ….revealing.

Black cotton shorts, Black tank top and a bright yellow sports bra; her sneakers were the same bright yellow. Not white with yellow stripes, no these were Y.E.L.L.O.W.

_What was it with Mi and her shoes? Did I just think of calling her Mi?_

"Mi?" He tried it out.

"hmmm?" she noticed the nickname and kind of liked it, _it was intimate_.

She'd never tell him that of course. _She had a rep to protect!_

"What is with your shoes?"

She smiled a wide beautiful smile that shone her delight in her eyes with a twinkle at the mere thought of her shoes, "I love these. Aren't they great? I have cobalt blue and hot pink too!"

"You had lime green ballet slippers on earlier. A bit …loud, don't you think?" He asked hoping not to offend her….too much.

She looked at him with such pity in her eyes – _how sad that he didn't appreciate the finer things in life, like lime green ballet slippers and bright yellow sneakers…,_ "I have pink, purple and grey slippers too." With that she stuck her tongue out at him.

Oh how he wished he could suck on her tongue. Feel it against his skin, mostly on his lower extremities….and just like that all the blood went swooshing out of his head and was moving at a fast pace south bound. _Now, how am I going to get up???_ He thought with a smirk.

He decided to picture Millicent French kissing Filch. That did it.

He turned to leave, but paused and asked, "Are you going running right now?"

Hermione nodded as she took one last quick drink of her water, "Yes. I should only be gone an hour or so then I will be in the library. Want to meet me? We have a transfiguration essay due in two days. We could work on it together?" she asked tentatively

He nodded, "sounds good. Any of you want to meet at the library around 8 to work on homework?" he asked the table.

They nodded in agreement and Harry groaned as he noticed Ron walking over with that look on his face…

"Hey Ron."

"I can't take it Harry. She won't stop. She tried to kiss me today." He whined…..again.

He was whining a lot lately.

It was getting tiresome.

"Are you coming to play a game of Quidditch right now?" Harry asked a little harshly.

Ron nodded slowly, "She said she wanted to watch me play. She just hangs on me….like a curtain. I'm miserable..."

At his analogy and abject expression the table erupted in laughter.

"Of course she tried to kiss you Ron, you are marrying the girl." Hermione scolded.

"But it wasn't like when you kissed me, it was …wetter and a little gross." His voice trailed off as he thought about it some more, which made him shiver in horror.

He was completely oblivious to the fact that Hermione was turning three shades of red, each one getting progressively darker and her stiff presentation told the others at the table that Ron was going down for that one.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!" she screamed

Jarred out of his zone, "why are you yelling?"

"I DID NOT KISS YOU. YOU KISSED …OR TRIED TO KISS ME ONE NIGHT AFTER YOU GOT SNOCKERED WITH LAVENDER! CLAIMING YOU WAS A '_PLAYER_' AND HOW YOU WERE A P.I.M.P. SO DO NOT THINK WE SHARED A MOMENT, WE DID **NOT**!" she spun around in horror as she noticed that once again all eyes were on her as she raged on to none other than Ron.

She muttered a quick "excuse me." and she left.

Ron was burning up and just about ran out of the Great Hall to 'go and get his gear' with Luna trailing after him.

Draco, Harry and Blaise were out of breath they were laughing so hard and Pansy and Ginny just sat there shocked. Ginny knew Hermione had a temper, Merlin knows she had seen it unleashed on Ron in the past six years, but wow, that was quite a show.

Pansy just couldn't believe that not only did the Gryffindor Golden Girl have some very interesting Slytherin-like qualities, but she was short tempered and outspoken too, needless to say, Pansy liked her very much!

Pansy told Harry that she was going to go to the library early as she had some other homework she was having trouble on and would be there when the rest of them arrived. He nodded, "be careful, Pans." He said as he slowly took her hand and looked into her eyes. She didn't know what to make of things, so she pulled her hand away and smiled at him and then headed for the library; though not without taking note of familiar feelings in the pit of her stomach and the wet and warm spot now forming in her center.

_Maybe she needed to go back to the common room for a change of undies _and changed direction.

Hermione was rounding the corner and spotted the Quidditch field ahead of her when her favorite song came on making her pick up the pace as she entered the pitch, noting it was vacant, she decided to do some sprints, but first she took off her tank top and set it down, it always got in the way.

Her ipod played on…

_So hate if you wanna wanna_

_Cause that ain't gon make me wanna_

_Go stop what I'm doing to you_

_Cause my beat go boom boom_

_In the club they be jumpin jumpin_

_To the bass that's like pumpin pumpin_

_And the girls like the speaker thumpin_

_Cause I told them to shake their humps…_

She started to sing along.

She loved this song by Fergie, Here I come.

It made Hermione want to move….so in between sprints she shook her ass a little just to do it. _No one was around anyway._

Unbeknownst to her, about 30 feet up were many of the Hogwarts Quidditch players. Players from all houses, here to practice and have fun; they stopped as they saw her remove her tank top and stretch in only a small pair of shorts and a bright yellow sports bra.

She started sprinting and singing and finally shaking her ass. Most of the players fell in love that day.

Draco scowled darkly.

_He did not like the idea of other men fantasizing about his …bride! And he knew exactly what they were thinking, because he was thinking it too. Especially the Weasel, he was just about drooling. _

Then Draco turned his anger at Hermione._ Why was she doing this? The Malfoys do NOT act in this uninhibited way. Women do not just walk around scantily clad unless they are making a living from it, but no wife of his is doing this and certainly, Hermione won't ever again. _

He made a move to go and share his thoughts with her, but before he did…

Harry noted that the mood had shifted from merely watching to wanting, not to mention Draco looked fit to be tied. He looked like he was going to murder someone...and made a move towards Hermione.

Harry jumped in front of Draco and put a hand out to stop him, "She thinks she is alone." Harry stated simply.

Draco stopped and nodded curtly for Harry to go down and let Miss Granger know she was indeed NOT alone.

"Hermione."

No answer. "Hermione."

Still no answer, so he touched her shoulder.

She screamed and kicked his legs out from under him.

She was about to pounce again when, "Hermione it's me!." Harry said quickly.

"Ohmygod. Are you ok? I'm so sorry. Hey, where did you come from?" She asked.

"Look up." He told her.

"What?"

"Look. Up." He said again with a stronger tone.

She did what he told her to do.

Harry watched as all the blood drained from her face, then reenter causing her to turn beet red – reminiscent of Ron.

The players waved at her with smiles on their faces and she waved back but she knew she would never…..ever live this down.

She noticed that Draco wasn't looking at her. _Strange._

"uuuhh, I'm going now."

"Yeah." He said as he watched his friend leave. _She is smoking hot_ and when he tilted his head to get a better view of her long legs and firm behind an angry shout from above shook his not very friend-like thoughts and he resumed the seeker position.

He glanced over to Draco who was also watching Hermione walk away and then he made eye contact and quickly nodded his thanks to Potter.

The angry shout came from Ron who was quite discomforted at the predatory look Harry was giving their best friend, but in the back of his mind he couldn't stop the image of him trailing kisses over her stomach that screamed to be touched…

_Whoa…Quidditch…!_


	3. Chapter 5

Draco showered, grabbed his books and headed off to the library.

On the way, a bit ahead of him, was Blaise, he jogged to catch up.

"Hey man."

"Hey. Still want to kill someone?" Blaise asked in reference to the show Hermione put on unknowingly.

Draco only snorted in response.

He was angry, but not at her and not at the players.

She was hot, he couldn't deny that.

He was angry with himself. He had felt like time stood still, when she came running in. She looked positively delectable. She was glistening from sweating and all he could think of was how he had wanted to touch her sun kissed skin.

He wanted to feel her strong legs wrapped around his waist _OH MERLIN, not again. Why couldn't he control himself?_

***

They walked into the library meeting familiar faces, but Hermione strangely absent.

Then he spotted her, Pansy and Ginny in the back near the stacks of books. He only saw them because of Ginny's red hair.

He walked back to the table and sat down across from his soon-to-be bride. She looked flushed, but offered him a smile.

He nodded at her and opened the book in front of him.

She was visibly relieved and went back to work doing her research, her ever moving quill making a common scratching sound.

***

She got there after the embarrassing show she put on, _I knew they were playing, why I didn't just look up! I'm so stupid._

Pansy was already there and at her constant sighing Pansy finally got sick of listening to it and asked, "What, in Merlins name, is your problem?"

Hermione told her the whole ordeal and how embarrassed she was and how Draco wouldn't look at her blah blah blah.

Pansy had the decency to pause and made a feeble attempt to keep from laughing before she just let it all out in one big guffaw! She was crying after a moment, which made Hermione smile. _I guess it wasn't that bad._ Hermione thought.

A little while later, Ginny and Harry came in and sat down. Ginny gave Hermione a bit of teasing and left everyone laughing, then Draco and Blaise rounded the corner.

All she saw was Draco, his beautiful blond hair, the way he walks – so confidently. His arms veined and muscled, they way the definition of his chest looks against his shirt.

The glowering scowl that makes him look dark…_Why does he always have to be so dramatic? Jeez._ He sat down and she smiled at him, _truce_? She thought.

He nodded and opened his book. _Wow that was easy_. She thought and began to copy furiously on her parchment.

He asked her a few questions about potions and there was one she wasn't certain of, so directed him the back of the stacks to look for a particularly helpful potions book.

He got up to find it and while he was in the stacks a pretty little 5th year Slytherin sauntered up to him,

"umm Draco?"

He looked at her, bored already, "What do you want?"

"I, ummm… could your expertise on some homework I'm having some trouble with. Would you help me?" she asked as she bit her bottom lip seductively.

_He was so sexy. _Hestia thought.

"I'm busy. Go away." He growled.

He really hated that I'm-too-stupid-to-figure-it-out-on-my-own-so-I-need-you-to-save-me type of woman.

_What a whore_, he thought viciously.

She pouted and moved to stand right in front of him, rubbing her body on his as she slid into position, their lips a breath away from each other.

He could smell the onions she ate for lunch on her breath and he wanted to hurl.

Just as he was about to tell her to leave, Hermione came barreling around the corner,

"Draco, the book was on the……" she stopped abruptly… "table." She deadpanned.

She looked from him to the girl and back again.

She thought she heard Draco protest, but she was already too far down the aisle to go back.

"Mi, Wait! Shit!" he said frustrated and moved to run after her, but he was caught by this stupid girl who currently had a death grip on him.

"Drakie don't leave. You don't need that mudblood. I'm all the woman you need." She purred

He finally was able to extricate himself from her and as he held her wrists he snarled,

"My name is Draco Malfoy, you may call me Sir. Hermione is muggle born and my fiancée. You are not nearly, nor will you ever be, the woman she is- honest, candid, smart and beautiful. Now leave me and don't come near me again."

Hestia left in tears with one last thought, _Hell hath no fury…_

Hermione felt so betrayed. _But why? They were just thrown together, there was no emotional attachment was there? I shouldn't have expected anything less; he has no allegiance to me._

_***_

Malfoy didn't know how to apologize, _he never did it and he wasn't sure what he was apologizing for – he didn't encourage that stupid girl to come over. He told her to leave. He did all the right things. Hermione owed him an apology. That's right, she owed him one._

And so it went for most of the first semester.

They didn't speak much, just some small questions over homework and dinner time conversation.

Draco tried to engage her in conversation, but she wasn't falling for it.

***

At a holiday break in late November, Hermione decided to stay in instead of going home or to the burrow for four days.

She wanted to study for the N.E.W.T. exams and she was looking forward to much needed time alone.

On the second day of solitude, Hermione found herself running up the hill towards the pitch. This time she would do sprints without the theatrics and fully clothed.

It was quite cold outside and her nose was screaming to be near a fire right now.

She finished up her sprints and was stretching when she felt someone behind her.

She spun around to see Draco standing there.

"What are you doing here?" she snapped

His brows furrowed briefly, "I thought you'd be here."

She turned away from him, "Well you found me. What's up?"

"I came back early." He said hoping she would just get the hint that he missed her.

"Super. Why? Didn't your parents have a big dinner planned? And wasn't Hestia vying for the position on your arm….and other places on your person?" She drawled

He was shaking his head, "no." he whispered as he stepped closer to her.

She could feel the warmth from his body. He smelled really good.

She wanted so much to taste those lips, the very lips his tongue was whetting right now.

A cold wind shook her into reality. "I'm cold. I'm going in." she started walking back.

He quickly followed silently trying to figure out how to get back in her good graces.

"So ah... We haven't set a date yet; do you want to go over some wedding stuff?"

"You expect everything to just be fine? You can't be true to me for A DAY, much less the rest of our lives." She fumed and then continued.

"I want someone who loves me, respects me and cherishes me. Someone I can love, respect and cherish. I feel so stupid for starting to really like you!"

"You like me?" he squeaked unable to focus on other things right now.

"I mean, I didn't cheat on you and I won't cheat on you. I want those things too. Can't we give it another try?" He pleaded, though he wasn't ready to admit why her forgiveness was so important to him.

They were inside now, "Why don't we have dinner tonight in the tower and talk it over?" Draco asked hopefully.

She nodded slowly, sighed and said, "I just need to take a shower and change, so 45 minutes?"

Draco was so excited and he only had 45 minutes to prepare. He went to work.

Exactly 45 minutes later, Hermione came down to an expectant Draco.

As he turned around and took a breath, a vision in black and grey stood before him.

She was wearing a light grey sweater that hugged every curve and made her neck look long and graceful.

She was wearing fitted jeans, a gun-metal grey color, that conformed to her hips and bottom, with knee high black leather boots with no heel.

Her hair was in a classic pony tail, which finished her look as classy and not presumptuous. _Breathe Malfoy Breathe_. He told himself.

"Ready?" she asked with a smile on her face

He didn't trust himself to speak so he nodded and led the way.

They sat and ate talking quietly about what had transpired and then promised each other that they would just say what is on their minds from now on, no matter what.

With that he changed subjects, "So. Wedding."

"I would love to have a December wedding." She said starry eyed.

"Ok. How about Christmas day?"

"Isn't that weird? Christmas is the biggest holiday; What about five days after?" she proposed.

"December 30 it is." He agreed as she looked over at the cookies trying to decide which one she wanted at the moment.

Draco removed the ring from his pocket, took her hand and gently slipped it on her finger. "There. Now it's official." His eyes turned dark and smoldering as he moved towards her, his eyes never leaving hers.

Her lips parted and his brushed tenderly on hers.

"Draco… thank you" she whispered against his soft kiss.

They were so close he could feel her eyelashes on his cheek when she thanked him. It turned him on.

His kiss deepened and his tongue sought entry into her mouth, she opened for him instantly.

His body moved closer to hers; he pushed her down slowly onto her back, kissing her all the way down.

All he could feel was her, she was warm and soft and smelled like roasted almonds and vanilla, her hands were driving him insane as they soothingly ran through his hair and down his neck then back again.

She couldn't think…only feel; his hard chest, the taste of his tongue the softness of his lips. His hair was silky like she had fantasized about on several occasions, his shoulders were rock hard encased in the softest skin; she wanted him so badly.

He moved his hands to her belly; under her sweater slowly making way to her silky bra around the back to the hooks…undone.

She stiffened.

He stopped

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked without judgment

"no." she whispered, barely audible.

She tilted her head up to meet his mouth as he hungrily devoured her tongue and lips, turning any protest she might have had into mush.

His hand felt along her back then to the front under her bra and when his fingers found her nipple she moaned.

He pulled up her sweater and kissed her stomach, each rib then her breasts.

He sighed at their splendor. Such beauty he thought as he lowered his mouth onto one and lightly pinched the other.

"Oh. Draco..ahhh" as she arched her back giving him better access.

He lifted his head to kiss her again, this time moving his hand farther down to her jeans.

He popped open the button of her jeans and when his fingers found the soft curls of her nether region, she asked him to stop.


	4. together

It was 3 am and she couldn't sleep, couldn't stop thinking about dinner, her ring and almost 'doing …it'.

She really wanted him, wanted to feel his body against hers, his lips kiss every inch of her. She wanted to taste his skin; devour his essence.

She sighed and looked at her ring. It was simple, elegant and beautiful- a gold band with small diamonds circling, very feminine. She loved it.

She swooshed her hand this way and that watching the diamonds catch the light from the fire and sparkle, she had never been a sparkle-y girlie girl, but she definitely could get used to this.

She had changed into some pjs, her favorites, soft cotton shorts with a matching t-shirt; the shirt was white with red and yellow fire engines and her short were red.

She yawned, but didn't feel tired.

_I could read_. She thought, just then a knock at the portrait. _How very odd_. She thought as she got up to open it.

"Professor McGonagall?"

"Hello Miss Granger, I smelled the fire and thought we could have some tea before I finished my patrols."

Hermione smiled and opened the portrait so the professor could come in, "that sounds lovely Professor I'll just go make some."

"How was your date with young Mr. Malfoy?" she asked with a knowing glimmer in her tone.

Hermione blushed a little and as swerved the tea she showed Professor McGonagall her ring.

"That is lovely, child. Have you set a date yet or location?" the professor asked with interest

"Thank you. Yes, December 30. We haven't talked about where, I just assumed here, but he probably assumed we would wed at Malfoy Manor."

Hermione frowned now, _was this something that she was willing to fight for?_ _Merlin knows neither of us compromise very well and we both pout when we don't' get our way_

Professor McGonagall read Hermione's expressions and said, "There is no sense in fretting about it now; tell him. Do you know why the hat paired you two? And the other two pairs for that matter?"

Hermione shook her head

"Because you and Mr. Malfoy share some very basic qualities that will allow you as individuals to go far in life, but together, you will accomplish so much more. You just have to work together. Intelligence and strength of character are so rare now-a-days, but both you and young Mr. Malfoy possess it in abundance.

Mr. Zabini and Miss Weasely both have such a strong sense of self – they seem to have no fear and are rather honest…sometimes brutally so." She added with a smile.

"Mr. Potter and Miss Parkinson have perseverance and courage in common and from what I see; the hat was right on target about all of you. So don't fret Miss Granger it will all work out in the end. Thank you for the tea, good night."

At that she stood and moved to walk out of the common room, but turned and asked "fire engines Miss Granger?" making Hermione laugh.

Hermione sat back down and quickly got bored with the book. She decided to try to sleep, but a knock at the portrait stopped her, _what is this, Kings Crossing?_

She opened it and there stood Draco, "I couldn't sleep, but I only feel a little bit guilty for waking you up."

"I wasn't asleep and Professor McGonagall just left a few minutes ago."

He was watching her.

Her hair was down and her skin looked flushed in the fire light, he caught the sparkle of the ring and watched her hands move making the diamonds sparkle; it was then that he noticed her pajamas, _fire engines? What is with her?_

She noticed him staring at her, she almost laughed at the quizzical look on his face when he looked at her fire engine truck pajamas, like he just ate a lemon.

"Don't say a word about my pajamas, Drake." She smiled.

He liked it when she called him that.

When she smiled he moved forward and kissed her. He couldn't help it; his body was acting of its own accord. He was being pulled and he followed willingly.

She was momentarily surprised, he moved so quickly.

She had turned away from him and when she looked back he was right in front of her; kissing her with such passion and tenderness.

She kissed him back immediately and his arms snaked around her waist.

All she could think of was how good his body felt against hers. She wanted to feel his skin. So she did what any other red-blooded, English girl would do, she pulled his shirt off and tossed it ….somewhere.

***

When she kissed him back, he wanted her closer.

He had never felt the need that he feels with her. He wrapped his arms around her small waist pulling her into him, so she could feel what she does to him.

Then she did something he never expected, she pulled his shirt off.

He was so enthusiastic that he knocked her off balance a little, over corrected and slammed back into her; he caught her and picked her up, and encouraged her to wrap her legs around his waist, which she did so quickly.

***

After she tossed his shirt, she turned back around to him and was jarred when he picked her up and resumed kissing her maddeningly.

She was losing her mind, she couldn't think, only feel. He moved her leg and she wrapped them around his waist.

She had her hand in his hair and the other gripping his shoulders. She just wanted to feel him, and feel him she did as he pressed further into her center.

She groaned in pleasure.

He murmured something and when she turned to look there was a beautiful bearskin rug by the fire and some blankets. He laid her down and soon was kissing her again.

He took her hands and placed them above her head while he nibbled on her ear and kissed her neck, "Mi, I …I…" he stopped and she looked at him.

She moved her hands down and traced his lips with her finger; gazing into his eyes she silently gave him the ok to make her his own.

She lifted to kiss him, gently at first, then with urgency.

They couldn't get enough of each other. He touched her neck and trailed his fingers down to her shoulder, across her collar bone and placed a kiss where the two ends met in the middle.

He slowly ran his hands up her stomach, making her pant quietly and he pulled her shirt off.

She wasn't wearing a bra and so her breasts moved a bit. He couldn't speak. He couldn't move. Only look at her. She had milky white breasts with light brown nipples that pebbled at him just looking at them, before he knew what he was doing he was lowering his head to take one in his mouth to suckle and the other he cupped grazing her nipple with his thumb.

She arched her back in response and ran her fingers thru his hair.

"Draco." She whispered.

He wanted to see all of her; he pulled away and removed her shorts, _fire engines, good grief._ He smiled then got back to the task at hand.

He sat up and looked at her naked form.

"You're beautiful and I am the luckiest man on the planet." She blushed and tried to cover herself.

"No, Mi. You're mine and I love seeing you."

She smiled "thank you." And pulled him back down for a kiss.

She spread her legs so he could fit his larger frame in between them; in doing this he lost all presence of mind.

All he could see were the glistening juices at the apex of her delicious thighs and wanted to taste her, to drink up what she had to offer.

He moved her legs apart some more and bent down open mouthed and ready to experience her heady spice. Once his tongue started lapping at her she went wild, she couldn't help but buck her hips,

"oooohhhhhhmyGod.." she moaned panting.

He sucked on her nub and fingered her gently; he even bit the insides of her thighs, making her go wild.

He penetrated her with his tongue and licked the insides of her wet folds then went back to her nub wanting her to cum in his mouth.

She responded with spreading her legs farther apart, pulling at his hair and moaning his name – _What a vixen, I love this wild abandon. _He thought_._

He was raging hard at this point, almost painfully so, but he really wanted to please her, he could wait.

She screamed and bucked her hips as she climaxed, and afterward she looked at him.

She pulled him up and kissed him hungrily. She could taste herself on his lips and it turned her on again.

He was poised above her waiting at her entry, she looked at him with love, _I really do love him_, she nodded and he pushed in.

She yelped in pain.

He stopped and cupped her face with his hand looking at her.

She smiled and said, "Please. I need you."

He groaned and began moving, slowly at first, then picking up the pace.

She matched moves and together they found a rhythm.

"Mi, I can't hold it anymore." He panted.

"Cum in me Draco." And that was all he needed.

They lay there together in a comfortable silence drifting off to sleep in each other's arms.

_***** The next morning…**_

"Well, Well, Well. Look-y here. What is this? We leave for 4 days and the world comes to a halt." Blaise said standing with Ginny at his side looking at the couple on the floor by the fire, still wrapped in each other's arms.

It was Draco who spoke first, "would you give us a minute to get dressed?"

They nodded and started walking to Ginnys dorm, stopping briefly to pick up a discarded pajama top, "Fire engines?" Blaise asked more to himself than to anyone else. Then shook his head and followed his wife.

"Blaise was wearing a wedding band." Hermione whispered into Draco's ear.

"Yeah, I saw that too."

"Must get more information." Hermione declared, her curiosity getting the better of her.

Draco rolled his eyes, _and there she goes_ as he watched her get dressed and run up to Ginnys dorm.


	5. Chapter 7

"Are you ready?" He asked holding her hand

"Yes." She whispered a little scared

"Our moms are not going to be happy, you realize?" he stated the obvious.

"I know, Captain Obvious. Thanks." She told him with humor in her tone

Giggles

"Stop…. Tickling…. Me." she panted.

He kissed her.

"I don't know how the sorting hat did it, but I couldn't be happier with our pairing. Are you sure you don't want a big wedding...or at least a big-_**ger**_ wedding?"

"I'm sure. Let's just do it. We can have a nice reception at a later date. Right now I just want to be Giverva W. Zabini." She said triumphantly.

"Finally decided on the name, then?" he teased, knowing that she had been struggling with that for weeks.

Tomorrow Blaise and Ginny would go to the ministry and have an official marry them on the spot, without family or friends.

_Mum is going to hex me into next year_. Ginny thought.

Right now, she just kissed Blaise softly on his neck and rolled into his arms, but before she drifts off to la-la land….

Her hand makes its way south leaving a trail of warm tingles over his stomach and thighs. He can't control his desire, he burns for her.

_Must be the hair_ he mused.

At her rather confident trek to the Netherlands, he growled and as he rolled onto her he entered her at the same time, eliciting a gasp of pleasure from her and an unintentional groan from him. _He would never tire of her._

After they were wed they decided to return to Hogwarts.

They walked in to the Gryffindor common room to find two people, naked and sleeping, laying by the fire.

They woke the couple up and then were dismissed, thankfully, but too late, Ginny had that image burned into her brain for life – _mental note: create spell removing unwanted images from memory_.

When her husband walked in she turned to him, "do you think they noticed the ring?" She asked him.

Blaise was about to answer when the door came crashing open and Hermione rushed in, "I cannot believe you didn't tell me you were getting married so soon!"

"Yes. They noticed." Blaise finished.

"We just wanted to do it, you know? I can't really explain it." Ginny said as she sat on the bed, with Hermione following suit.

"ahh I'll just leave you two alone, ok?" Blaise said as he close the door behind him.

Draco was buttoning up his shirt when he looked up and arched a blonde brow to his friend. "Well?"

"We eloped."

"Your mom is going to be furious." Draco commented with humor referring to the notorious hot headed Italian beauty Sophia Zabini, Blaises mother.

"We told my dad and we told her dad and they agreed to keep it on the down low until we could find a way to tell our moms. Apparently, Molly Weasely is nothing to be trifled with either."

"Well congratulations!" Draco said, then, "I'm hungry and they're going to be a while I suspect. Want to get some food?"

"Thanks. Absolutely; and I haven't played Quidditch in days, Want to play? Some of the Ravenclaw guys are back as is Harry and Ron – I saw them as we were walking in."

Just then Harry and Ron came through the portrait, "speak of the devil and he shall appear." Draco said with a smirk.

"We're going to eat then play some Quidditch, Are you guys up for it?" Blaise asked.

"Of course." Harry and Ron said in unison.

"Pansy and I are getting married on Christmas Eve Here at Hogwarts, Would you be ushers?" Harry asked casually, but carefully – he was nervous although the group had become fast friends in the situation, it didn't mean they wanted to participate in his wedding.

Congratulations and affirmative nods in response relieved Harry a bit as he was also nervous about giving such short notice.

"Who are we escorting?" Draco inquired, a little worried that he would be stuck with Astoria Greengrass or some such.

"Strangely enough, Pansy decided to ask Hermione and Ginny. They have become fast friends and Ron will be escorting Astoria Greengrass. I guess Pansy and Astoria have been friends for years."

Draco let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, relief washed over him.

They reached the Great Hall and heard a strange noise coming from inside, they looked at each other and then at the door.

"It sounds like a mountain troll." Harry said his voice shaking a little with the memory of his last encounter with a mountain troll.

"Sounds right. Looking for food, pickings are probably pretty scarce right now with all the snow." Blaise whispered.

"Well we have to do something; we can't just leave it to roam around. Should we get one of the professors?" Ron whispered urgently

"Look. There are four of us and one of it, so surely we can defeat it or at the very least immobilize it until we are certain it is in fact a mountain troll, right?" Harry said slightly unsteady on his feet, hoping they didn't hear the fear in his voice.

"OK, One…Two…Three!" Draco counted as the boys rushed into the Great Hall.

Their young minds and avid imaginations could never have prepared them for the horribly graphic scene splayed out in front of them.

Seamus and Millicent were having sex on the Gryffindor table.

What they heard was Millicents less than feminine grunts in appreciation of Seamus's …intrusions of her person.

"OHHHHOH, MY EYES! I'M BLIND!" Blaise screamed covering his eyes

"SWEET MERLIN, SEAMUS, GET A BLOODY ROOM!" Harry cried.

Ron fell cross legged on the floor muttering to himself while rocking back and forth.

Draco just stood there, shocked into some kind of stone-like trance.

He couldn't move and all that came to mind was, "Hermione is going to be sooo grossed out that the Gryffindor table has been, yet again, defiled." At that Harry, Ron and Blaise snapped out of the horror and started to laugh.

Seamus and Millicent walked up, having wrapped up what they were doing, smiling.

"What? She's me wife!" he stated proudly, "Aren't ya lass?"

Looking back at her lovingly, Millicent giggled at the term and they walked away hand in hand, uncaring that four sets of eyes followed them in bewilderment and shock.

"I'm going to vomit." Ron croaked.

***

The next day, they were sitting at their tables and everyone took note of the absence of Ron's whining.

He had an almost starry-eyed quality about him and was eating peacefully.

One might think that the food he was consuming was offering this rather light hearted version of himself, but to everyone's surprise it was not the food.

"Here comes Luna." Harry groaned as he waited for Ron to tense up and start complaining. At Luna's arrival, however, Ron smiled pleasantly as she sat next to him and picked up a piece of bread to nibble on.

It took Pansy a second to realize what had occurred; Ron bedded Luna; plain and simple.

A knowing smile played at the corner of her lips as she leaned over to Harry and whispered in his ear.

Harry smiled and blushed for Ron.

He simply continued eating and nodded with approval. He was about to say something, when Draco said, "So you finally sealed the deal, huh?" To Ron with a smile.

Ron blushed crimson and Luna just smiled that completely oblivious smile of hers at Draco. However, Hermione noticed something in those usually vacant eyes – they were not so vacant, rather twinkle-y at the moment and Hermione was glad they had found a happy place…at least for the time being.

Just then a rather regal owl the color of driven snow flew in and dropped a parchment on Draco's tray.

The owl hooted once, rather curtly and then left not waiting for a treat or a response.

_Draco, _

_Your mother and I will arrive at noon precisely. Meet us in Professor Snapes office. Do not be late._

_LM_

Draco swallowed the lump in his throat and tried not to show any type of fear as he handed the parchment to his betrothed.

Hermione saw him stiffen and watched his beautiful face transform into the stoic stone-faced Malfoy she had known previously. **That** Malfoy had called her a mudblood.

He thrust the parchment at her and as she read trepidation invaded every muscle in her body.

She looked up at him; he checked his watch and then gave her a curt nod.

He was gone within seconds.

***

Draco gave a brisk rap on the door and entered.

His mother and father were standing waiting for him.

Snape excused himself, but not before he looked at Draco with something akin to sympathy, and shut the door behind him.

"Mother. Father. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"We came to speak about your impending nuptials." Lucious said.

"We…"

"Father, the sorting hat placed us together for a reason. So what if she is muggle born?

Even you can't deny that she is an intelligent and powerful witch. I will not stand here and allow her name to be further sullied because of unwarranted and ridiculous prejudice." Draco interrupted knowing the crucio curse was coming very soon if his fathers red face and closed fists were any indication.

"Lucius." His mother spoke softly and Draco could swear his fathers face softened for just a brief second.

It was then that something wholly unexpected came, his father nodded his head and spoke, "We are not here to insult or degrade. We only wanted to meet her and offer our home to you both, if you so desire." Lucius sighed and continued

"It has been your misfortune to know me as the hard man that I have become. Please forgive my past transgressions." Lucius Malfoy was no longer looking at Draco, but at his wife, Narcissa Malfoy.

Draco glanced at his mother and saw that she had tears in her eyes.

She walked slowly to her husband, "I never stopped loving you. It is time to move on. You should know, my dear husband, that I will stand beside you always." She took his hand and kissed him.

Draco had experienced a number of emotions in the last ten minutes, beginning with anger, then shock at his fathers acquiescence, then awe-struck by his mothers love for her husband and now discomfort.

He felt like he was intruding on their private moment, though discomfort was rapidly being replaced with repulsion– he was getting a little grossed out at watching his parents snog right in front of him.

_This was sooooo not what I'm used to; where did his parents go and what did they do with their bodies? This is insane. What do I do? Leave? Stay? Uggh they are still ….sweet Merlin, "_Ahem." He cleared his throat.

His parents broke apart and looked at him.

"I will send an owl to let you know when Mi and I are coming. We are getting married on December 30." At that he turned to leave, wanting to run out the door.

His father smirked at the nickname. He remembered in his youth he had dubbed Narcissa, Cissa.

She loved that, especially when he whispered it to her when….. _What has come over me? Lucius Malfoy does not get erections randomly; I am not a teen ager_. He thought as he shifted uncomfortably.

He met his sons eyes and knew then that his son was aware of his…predicament. He had the grace to blush…a little. He was still Lucious Malfoy.

"Draco."

"Yes, mother."

"I love you." Her soft words warmed his heart and he couldn't stop himself, he walked to her and embraced her in a hug that conveyed a thousand unsaid things from a lifetime of solitude. She hugged him back rather fiercely and said, "If Hermione doesn't have a dress yet, do you think she would be willing to come to the manor to try on wedding dresses? I could set it up, invite her girlfriends and some of your more neutral aunts. Her mother and sisters perhaps?"

"She would like that I think, though, her parents are dead and like me she is an only child. Pansy, Ginny and Luna would love to go too if you arranged for this."

At this his mother smiled broadly and brought her hands together in pleasure.

_I don't think I have ever seen her smile. Hmmm dawn of a new day, I guess._ He turned to his father and … _Was that the smallest hint of a smile? Why is he looking at my mother like that…eeeewwww!_ Cleared his throat…again.

His father proffered his hand to his son, "I will expect your owl soon." Draco nodded, shook his father's hand and turned to leave just as he heard the floo activate, "Malfoy Manor!"

Draco walked out and saw that Professor Snape was returning, "Are…you ok?"

"Yes. I'm fine. They wanted to talk about the wedding." Snape nodded, gave Malfoy a once over – mostly to check for injury, then entered his office with purpose.

_I will never understand him._ Draco thought.

He didn't immediately go to find Mi, instead he went to the Slytherin common room to think about what happened.

He went to dinner a little late and walked in to find Pansy, Ginny and Hermione in some discussion about life after Hogwarts and which department in the Ministry they wanted to run – by the sound of it, they each wanted to conquer the world.

He had no doubt that they could do it.

At Draco's arrival she looked up at him with a question in her eyes _are you ok?_

He smiled and sat down.

"What are you birds chirping about?" he asked with a smirk, knowing he would get an earful.

Pansy started with weighing the pros and cons of leading either the Department of Regulation or Control of Dark Magic OR the Department of Rare Spells and Potions.

"You can't run Rare Spells and Potions. There is no future there. Spells are created every day. It would be better to work in Regulation and Control. It will affect more wizards and do the most good." Hermione declared.

"Yes, but it would be so interesting to know the rarest of spells and potions. That would just be incredibly satisfying to know that you are _**the**_ subject matter expert. You could travel and consult giving lectures." Ginny pointed out.

"See? I'm torn." Pansy complained.

He turned to Ginny with an arched brow, "well?"

"Quidditch is a part of my life, so I'm trying out for the Harpies next summer, but if that falls thru, I want to work in the Department of Health and Welfare Social Services.

Knockturn Alley is filled with witches and wizards scrounging for food and in need of basic healthcare. So sad" She said sadly…kind of.

Draco nodded his head and almost laughed at the polar opposite goals she made, be an athlete or help the poor and degenerate.

Hermione was about to speak but Draco stopped her, "you aren't working. Malfoy women have tea, garden and shop. You are not working for the ministry."

"Ohhh you are so gonna get it." Pansy whispered as she got up to leave pulling Ginny with her.

Hermione was filling with rage, _Who the hell does he think he is? I am not some housewife who will sit back to gossip with her hen friends. I have a mind and I intend to use it. __**I**__ AM THE CLEVERIST-FRICKIN- WITCH OF MY TIME, DAMNIT! Wait…is he …laughing at me? What the?_

"I cannot believe you!" she said laughing with him.

"I just wanted to see your face; I know that you are going to do wonderful things Mi."

Then she watched as his eyes took on a darker glow, turning gunmetal grey.

His passion was infectious.

***

He was laughing at her facial expression, he knew she was going to blow up, but he couldn't resist.

After she started laughing, he focused on the lovely song of her laughter, the way her hair tumbled about her shoulders, they way her whiskey brown eyes sparkled.

He watched her straighten up and he noticed the creamy skin surrounding her beautifully long neck, the slope of her shoulders to her grey shirt, the outline of her breasts, the flat of her stomach, the memory of what lies beneath encased in grey sweats and _cobalt blue sneakers? _This girl is just …perfect.

He wanted her more than anything right now.

***

"Earth to Hermione. Heeelllooooo?" Ginny said.

Snapped out of her reverie, "Yes?"

Ginny smiled at her, "we are going to the library, see you there later?"

"Oh yes. Just going for a quick run first."

"May I join you?" Draco asked almost recovered.

She smiled, "you think you can handle it?"


	6. Chapter 9

Pansy looked beautiful.

She had never been so nervous in her life _what if I trip down the aisle? What if my dress falls off or some other wardrobe malfunction?_

Hermione and Ginny read her mind, "You aren't going to trip." Hermione soothed.

Pansy smiled at her friend, _still though_…

"Ok. There is the music; Ginny and Blaise are first; then you and Draco, then Ron and Astoria." Pansy directed with a slight shake to her voice.

As the couples made their way to the altar, the guests stood waiting for the bride.

Only one small mishap, the enchanted baskets that were floating down the aisle dropping rose petals, malfunctioned and dropped the entire basket filled with pink and white petals in one spot.

Hermione and Ginny quickly went back and magically spread the petals evenly, so as not to cause the bride any more unneeded stress.

_All I need is for Pansy to trip over the pile of rose petals then stand up and hex me or Astoria for not cleaning up._ Thought Hermione with a smirk.

The rest of the wedding and reception went beautifully, they spoke traditional vows and Hermione cast a spell to rain flower petals on the couple as they walked out to change for the reception.

***

The next morning Hermione, Ginny and Luna awoke with a start to an owl pecking at a window.

It was the same majestic owl that dropped a parchment to Draco.

It flew in and held out its foot for Hermione to take the note.

She offered it a piece of bread and a quick pet, but the bird only hooted impatiently and thrust its leg at her again, so forcefully the bird nearly toppled over, then hooted some more.

"Ok Ok Bird. I'm getting it." Hermione snapped annoyed at the hour and at the birds' attitude.

_Miss Granger,_

_It would be my honor if you and your friends would come for tea and a dress show at Malfoy Manor this afternoon around two p.m. We would like to get to know you better. Please respond quickly Odessa (the Owl) is impatient and will bite. If it is any consolation, she is Mr. Malfoys bird as mine is feeling under the weather._

_Narcissa Malfoy_

_Oh boy. Surely, they want to lure me in to kill me so Draco can be paired with a pureblood. I'm going to die soon, I should say goodbye… _

"OUCH! You bit me!" hoot hoot. "Right, you want a response." She said even more annoyed.

_Mrs. Malfoy_

_I would love too. _

_Hermione Granger_

"Hey, what was that about?" Ginny asked.

"Mrs. Malfoy wants us to go have tea and look at dresses this afternoon. Will you come?"

"Of course, they can kill two birds with one stone!" Ginny laughed and Hermione frowned "I'm just kidding, Hermione. We'll be fine. Who else is coming?"

"I was planning to ask Luna and Pansy."

"Aren't the Potters going somewhere for their honeymoon?" Ginny asked, emphasizing 'the Potters' with a smile.

"No. They both wanted to be there for our wedding and then we thought we could all go on vacation after our N.E.W.T exams. What do you think? You and Blaise up for it?"

"Sounds great." Ginny said excitedly.

She met Draco for lunch in her running gear

"Why are you going running so early?" he said with passion in his eyes, remembering the last time fondly.

_*****Flashback*****_

"_You think you can handle it?" Hermione had asked in response to me asking if I could join her. _

"_Yes. I just hope you can keep up with me. I don't want to get bored."_

_They left with smiles playing on their faces and a healthy sense of competition. It seemed they were a good match in yet another area. _

_They kept up a good pace, talking at times, but mostly listening to their ipods and being lost in their own worlds. _

_As they rounded the corner and saw the pitch a head, she turned and asked, "Up for some sprints at the pitch?"_

"_yeah." He said a little breathless, hoping Mi didn't hear it in his voice._

_She did and turned her head so he wouldn't see her smile. _

_They completed their sprints, him winning almost every one, and as she turned to stretch he murmured something. _

_She felt warm all over and was about to ask him what it was, but was stopped mid breath by him pouncing and laying her on the ground... right after he looked up to make sure they were indeed alone. _

_He was kissing her and she was kissing him back. _

"_Divesto!" And they were naked. _

_Bodies touching, lips moving, tongues tasting. _

_Her fingers were in his hair and his were in …other places. _

_She was wet for him and he was hard for her. _

_All he could think about was feeling her wrapped around his length. _

_All she could think about was him inside her moving, stretching her, feeling blissful. _

_Then he entered her – she gasped and he couldn't stop shaking. She felt so good. Tight. Warm. _

_Her breasts were against his chest – he wanted them in his mouth. He sat up and brought her with him so she was straddling him. He suckled her nipple which brought moans from her mouth as he pumped and she met his movements…harder and harder. _

"_Drake"….she moaned. "Please"…. She whispered….._

_*****End Flashback*****_

He was hard again.

"Dra-ayke" she whispered to him ….she watched his face. She knew he was remembering. She slid closer to him and noticed that he was hard, just thinking about it.

She touched his chest lightly and called his name softly…

She moved her hand down to his waist and watched as his hard member twitch…

she grabbed it and that jolted him back to reality!

"WHAT! WHAT??" he yelped.

She couldn't stop giggling; he was blushing a pleasant rosy pink color.

"To answer your original question, I am meeting your parents this afternoon and didn't know when I would be back." She stated.

He read between the lines and said, "They really do want to meet you, they aren't going to kill you." He said looking a little hurt, but he could understand. His father was not exactly well thought of even after he and mother helped Dumbledore during the war.

The Malfoy assistance was always thought to be recognition of jumping the dark lord's ship when it became obvious it was sinking, but that wasn't it at all…at least not for Draco.

She noticed the hurt look on his face and kissed him lightly, lingering moments away from his lips to look at him, "I know. I'm just nervous. I want them to like me, for me, you know?"

He couldn't think when she was this close to him. He smelled her, she smelled so sweet and kissed her again.

"Would you two please go somewhere else for that? We are trying to eat." Quipped Professor Snape.

He nodded, "will you come see me before you leave?"

"Want to make sure I'm dressed appropriately, do you?" she snorted

"No. I want to feel you." His eyes smoldering, she almost dragged him back to her room instead of running, but decided at the last minutes that she needed to feel calm, not wound up. She needed to change her knickers first.

***

She is shaking; trembling with fear actually. She can't stop. Her future in-laws are going to think she is crazy.

_Just another nutty mudblood. I'm sure that'll be written on my tombstone: 'Here lies the nutty mudblood.' _

_No. no. just relax. _

_RELAX??? I can't relax. _

_Great now I am actually having a two-sided conversation with myself. I am nutty. Oh Merlin the door. Breathe. Breathe. _

"Miss Granger? It is such a pleasure to meet you….under these happier circumstances." Narcissa Malfoy floated in with such grace and beauty that Hermione was struck dumb (_shocker! – shut. Up. inner voice_) for a moment.

The woman was absolutely breath-taking.

Narcissa watched mystified by the facial expressions cross Hermiones face.

_Merlin, this girl wears her emotions on her sleeve. _Narcissa thought with a smile_._

"Are you quite well, Miss Granger? Maybe you should sit." Patting the spot beside her on the settee.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm fine. Thank you I will sit." Hermione fairly stuttered.

At this point, Narcissa noted that Hermione was quite pretty.

She has a wonderful body, a rather exquisite face, lovely eyes and lustrous hair. She approved of Hermiones Lavender blouse, which emphasized her flat stomach and small waist, black pencil skirt and black heeled boots with grey robes.

_What a lovely combination._

"Will your friends be joining us?"

"Yes, ma'am. I requested they come an hour after me, so I would have some time to speak with you and Mr. Malfoy." Hermione said weakly.

Narcissa nodded and smiled, "thank you."

She paused, "I don't have a daughter and am so glad you agreed to let me be part of choosing a wedding dress. I promise to reserve my opinion for only when asked."

Hermione smiled and leaned forward, immediately comfortable with the Malfoy matriarch. "Please don't reserve your opinion…ever. My mother died and I miss her terribly, but I also miss my mentor. I could talk to her about anything and in return receive honest and practical advice. I would like for us to have that type of relationship."

Narcissa was overjoyed, which prompted her to do something she almost never did – hug. Hermione responded in the like and when Mr. Malfoy walked in to the two women crying and hugging he was momentarily caught off guard. So he did what any other wizard would do, he cleared his throat…loudly.

Upon her noticing The Great, Dark, Elitist, Abusive and Condescending Lucious Malfoy, Hermione stood abruptly, almost knocking over the tea tray.

Narcissa saved it and turned to watch her beloved enter the room. He winked at his wife, but Hermione didn't catch it. She was too busy arguing with herself again.

_Just run away_.

_No! I like Mrs. Malfoy. _

_She'll understand, just go before he hexes you into oblivion. _

_It'll be ok just wait._

"Miss Granger." His deep baritone voice made her jump a bit.

"Mr. Malfoy." She responded with fire in her eyes.

Narcissa smirked at the younger witches tone. _The girls got spunk that's for sure._

"I want to ….apologize for the way I have treated you in the past. Will you accept my apology?"

Caught completely off guard, she didn't know what to do. "Y-Yes, sir."

She realized with a start that she was still gripping her wand inside of her robe, she released it and moved her hand to her side.

"Glad to see that I won't suffer the crucio by your hand, Miss Granger." Lucious said meaning to gently tease her about grabbing her wand when she saw him, but,

"I would never execute that curse on anyone, ever." Hermione snapped offended that he would think she would do something like that.

He bristled a little at her comment, but realized she was truly a gentle soul… one not to be trifled with…per Draco.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly, hating that this was not going as planned.

"My dear husband meant it only as teasing. We didn't realize how stressful it would be to see us again so soon after…." Narcissa said trying to smooth things over.

Hermione immediately turned bright red.

She was being so rude.  
"I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to act like a stick in the mud….no pun intended." She smiled at her reference to mudblood and laughed inwardly – so clever!

Lucious barked out a laugh and nodded in approval at her sense of humor.

"Can we start over?" Lucious asked.

Hermione nodded.

The tea went wonderfully.

Laughing and getting to know the real Malfoys, she really enjoyed it. By the time Lucius got up to leave and Serena the house elf let them know her friends were here, both Narcissa and Lucius were calling her Mi.

When Hermione went to follow Narcissa to the drawing room to look at dresses, Lucius caught her by the arm.

"I wanted to ask you….I know your parents have…..moved on, Would you do me the honor of letting me give you away at the wedding?"

She wanted to cry…wait she was crying, "Yes."

She threw her arms around him and hugged him fiercely.

He did not do the physical affection thing; he looked around for help, but there was no one. Narcissa was gone…_what do I do_?

He tentatively moved his arms around her and hugged her back, which just resulted in her squeezing tighter.

_OH Merlin, wasn't hugging her back, supposed to end the hug? Do I squeeze back? Merlin where is Narcissa?_

"Mi, Are you…" Narcissa stopped.

She was so proud of her husband and smiled at the panicked look on his face currently.

_This man and affection – with all the times he wants to have sex, you'd think he wouldn't have an issue with affection!_

"Mi? The dresses are ready honey." She said softly and almost laughed at the relieved look on Lucius' face.

"Thank you so much for offering." Hermione whispered to Lucius.

He smiled a genuine smile.

_***** Later that night…**_

"We must have seen a hundred dresses and drank 50 cups of tea!" Ginny said as she flopped on the couch in the common room.

"I can't believe I found one – the last one!" Hermione said drifting off to sleep already

"I am going to find my husband. I will see you later." Pansy said on the way out.

"Me too." Ginny followed her out and Hermione could hear the two chatting excitedly about the day's events.

She didn't hear anything else as she drifted off to sleep right there on the couch.

***

She felt a little chilled, but could hear the fire.

Then warmth and heaviness….her eyes fluttered open to Draco's beautiful grey ones looking at her.

His hands doing wonderful things to her breasts; She was naked?

He smirked knowing she just realized it.

Then she smiled, just letting him touch her.

His hand moved south and stopped to touch her soft nether curls, moving lower to her swollen nub.

His fingers delved into her wet folds.

She arched her back and opened her legs for him.

He was biting at her nipple and it was driving her wild.

"Drake…"

He kissed her and it was the softest of kisses that left her burning hot for him.

She rolled into him, to trail kisses across his chest and caress his back to the curve of his bottom, where she paused to squeeze.

He moaned and she took his moan into her mouth, he thrust his tongue into her mouth and kissed her passionately.

He positioned himself in between her legs and brought them up near her shoulders.

She thought he was going to enter her, but instead he moved lower and took a hold of her nub with is teeth – she gasped and rocked her hips.

He lapped up her sweet spice into his mouth memorizing her taste and smell.

He wanted to make her cum with his tongue. He penetrated her with his tongue and moved it inside and around her wet folds. He sucked on her nub and inserted his fingers.

He slowly moved his finger downward to her other entrance – she gasped a little at this new sensation, and then moaned in pleasure as it circled there.

He kept licking and sucking her, she was near orgasm when he shifted up and entered her. She gasped "Please Drake….harder."

He didn't need any more encouragement. He spilled his seed inside her and fell by her side.

"So how did it go today with my parents?"


	7. night out

"Oh Merlin! I have to pee!!!" Ginny announced immediately after apparating to the next bar.

Luna, Pansy and Hermione erupted in a fit of laughter,

"plllleeeeeease let there be a clean bathroom here." Ginny said still whining about her bladder issue.

"You know, I am really feeling woozy. How much did we drink at three broomsticks?" asked Pansy.

_It's amazing we were able to apparate and not lose an arm! _Hermione thought in the waaay back of her mind, the sober part…

"We had four rounds of jello shots, because Luna wanted to taste every color and two fruity drinks because Pansy wanted both banana and strawberry." Ginny answered with a slight slur.

They walked into the Howl at the Moon Pub and Brew.

"Where is your bathroom?" Ginny asked the bartender urgently.

He gave her the once over, Ginny rolled her eyes and gave him an impatient gesture.

"In the back near the kitchen." He said and nodded in that direction to show her the way. He turned his lecherous eyes on the other three witches.

"What can I get you beautiful ladies?"

"I feel so dirty right now. I can almost feel his hands on me." Pansy remarked under her breath.

Luna nodded in agreement.

"Four witches brew, please."Luna requested.

Then she cast a silent charm to confirm her suspicion of sexual spells cast by the bartender. He slowly began to glow.

"What the…?" Ginny questioned as she walked up the trio watching the bartender glow in the dark.

She looked relieved and was walking a little more balanced.

"Luna cast a spell on the bartender. He gave us the creeps and she suspected that he cast a sex charm on us." Hermione said proud of her friend.

"Oh. Ewwwww. I thought it was the alcohol. I could almost feel his hands on me. Like some bizarre drunk witch reaction!" Ginny said, happy that she wasn't losing her mind.

They sat down and were drinking the witches brew when four young wizards walked by watching them interestedly. The black haired boy was handsome and tall and looking straight at the red haired beauty.

She smiled her smile, and then mouthed something to him.

He kept walking, but raised his eyebrows in question…he didn't catch it.

CRASH!

He barreled right into a waitress and a tray full of drinks.

Ginny got up and smiled "I tried to tell you."

By then the girls were done with the drinks and ready to dance. They looked around for a dance floor – nothing.

"This place is kinda lame. We should find another place and we should hurry, I'm losing my buzz." Pansy suggested.

They got up, left a tip on the table and walked out…much to the bartenders chagrin.

They walked and talked and laughed until they heard music that called to them –

"Busty Bints" Luna read. "Hmmmm. This won't end well" but she followed her partners in crime in anyway.

The girls didn't have to pay any cover charge as they had Ginny flash her ample bosom to the bouncer and he let them in for free. They walked thru a dark hallway which opened to a large, brightly lit stage with a pole in the center of it. All the tables surrounded the stage, but no one was dancing.

"What is this place?" Hermione wondered aloud.

"I know what this place is…it's a booby bar. … And judging from the sign; it's amateur night." Pansy sighed with a slow smile spreading across her face.

"Oh boy" Hermione whispered and found them a table.

They ordered drinks from a scantily clad waitress, who smiled at them knowing once they got good and liquored up, one of them would be up on stage.

An hour passed quickly for the witches. They were laughing and judging the witches trying their hands (and other parts of their anatomy) at exotic dancing.

Luna and Pansy were so enthusiastic with the judging, the bar manager gave them signs to hold up after each song.

Pansy was not impressed with many of the dancers – she hadn't given above a 7 to any. The last one had tried to swing around the pole with her legs, but when she let go of the pole with her hands she realized her legs were not strong enough to hold her plentiful form and ended up dropping to the stage floor on her head.

"I can do soooo much better than that." Ginny said arrogantly.

Luna laughed and said, "Then why don't you get up there, sexy."

"I'm not dressed properly." Ginny quipped.

At that point, Hermione got up and walked to the locker room in search of proper pole dancing attire. What she found was perfect for the red head. She popped her head out and beckoned the trio back. When they got there Hermione held up sequenced bra top and black hot pants with some shiny black thigh high boots.

Ginny smiled and said "be right back."

The girls sat down at the table waiting for Ginny to pick a song. Finally AC/DC's She Shook Me All Night Long came on and Ginny strutted down the stage to the pole.

Her sex appeal oozed from every fiber of her being. Every eye was on her.

Her friends were whooping and hollering at her in encouragement.

They were so busy yelling they didn't notice the four handsome wizards that walked in quietly.

Draco, Harry, Blaise and Ron came up the street and walked into the establishment.

"Hello gentlemen. That will be 15 galleons."

Ron was a bit flustered at the cost of staring at boobies, but in the end dished out the amount. After all, we were talking about boobies.

As they walked down the dark hallway they all stopped short as it opened to the stage, where a red headed-beauty on stage was currently taking their breath away.

She was wearing black hot pants and black thigh high boots that seemed painted onto her creamy white skin and sculpted legs.

She was bent over with her butt facing them, her hair swinging and her hand holding the pole, she was squatting in rhythm to the music.

"Draco, Have we been here before?" Blaise asked staring at the girls behind with naughty thoughts entering his mind en masse.

"No. I don't think so. Why do you ask?" also staring at the girls behind, head tilted in appreciation.

"Because I know that butt. I just can't place it." Blaise said quizzically.

The four barely even noticed the trio of girls hollering at their friend on stage.

"I want to see her face. Her hair keeps getting in the way. It looks so silky, wish it were in my face." Ron said as he smiled almost drooling at the sight of this lovely witch.

"I bet she is a freak in bed." Harry said wanting to find out.

"She has the most beautiful hair that would look really nice in my lap." Draco laughed a lusty, dark laugh. They all smiled at his comment and nodded in agreement.

None of them made the connection that her hair and Ron's hair were a very similar red.

Just then, she stood up and wrapped her legs around the pole to swing *successfully* without landing on her head or butt; her hair was swept away from her face and the song ended.

"OH SWEET MERLIN! THAT IS MY WIFE!" Blaise shouted.

"Whoa!" the remaining men yelled in unison.

Needless to say that Ron was completely grossed out by the running commentary he had engaged in a moment before.

Ginny froze.

Pansy, Luna and Hermione stood "uhhhh I think it's time to go." Luna slurred barely able to stand without help.

Eight sets of eyes looked at each other in astonishment and shock.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione yelled and then tripped and fell only to be picked up by her rather drunk cohorts, who just ended up dropping her and falling with her a second time.

Giggles.

Ginny apparently had no trouble swinging from poles, but couldn't take two steps without twisting her ankles and almost falling off the stage.

Blaise caught her just in time, "Hi Honey. When did you get here?" Ginny purred.

He smiled at his bride, "I am taking you home. You've been a naughty, naughty girl." He said darkly.

"Yes, definitely in need of spanking. I've been very bad." Ginny purred wriggling in his arms.

"We are keeping this outfit for future entertainment purposes." Blaise whispered.

She smiled again and kissed him, promising more where that came from.

"OH ewwwww! Get a room" Ron said disgusted with himself; "and what do you mean, What are **we** doing here. What are YOU doing here? This is a gentlemen's establishment, you know!" he said in response to Hermione's question.

"Getting drunk. Bonding. Talking about you guys." Luna said as if it really needed explaining.

"Luna Lovegood-Weasley (she had decided to hyphenate) we are leaving!" Ron bellowed.

As she walked towards him, "I've been naughty too Ron. You can spank me if you like or maybe you would like to be spanked?" Luna said in her classic vapid tone.

Ron burned scarlet and took his wife in his arms and apparated, just before they disappeared, Hermione watched his face change from embarrassment to lust.

Pansy laughed out right. "Save it Potter, I was having a great time." She stated in her no-nonsense way, no one was bossing her around, certainly no wizard.

Harry held his arms up in surrender before he crossed the distance to his wife and kissed her squarely on the lips.

"I'm not ready to turn in, Want to go for another drink, somewhere …quieter?" Harry asked the group.

They nodded in agreement.

Luckily Harry and Draco were steady on their feet, because the women they were with were not…at all.

Draco was basically carrying his betrothed. So he just swept her up and apparated back the three broomsticks, shortly after Harry and Pansy arrived. They sat at the table and order two butter beers and two firewhiskeys.

"That was fast. It's like we just floated here." Hermione said dreamily.

Draco only shook his head. He was going to blackmail Mi for years over this! He thought with an outward laugh.

By the time Draco and Harry were done drinking their firewhiskeys Mi and Pansy were sleeping soundly and snoring rather loudly.

Harry laughed and said, "She is going to owe me for ages after tonight." Referring to the snoring, jello-like lump of skin next to him. He picked her up, gave a salute to Draco and apparated back to Hogwarts.

Draco laughed and then nodded in agreement as he sighed, picked Mi up and did the same.


	8. another wedding

They all sat cross legged on colorful pillows inside a silk tent with statues surrounding them.

They watched as Greg Goyle and Theo Nott were led onto the small stage and accepted their brides from their parents.

Once the official recited the mantra, both couples stood and performed the seven encirclements consistent with a Hindu wedding.

Both grooms were dressed in a sherwani (long jacket) and churidars (fitted trousers). On their heads were sehra (turban) with kalgi's (brooch) pinned onto them. The turbans had flowers extending from the top to keep the grooms face covered during the wedding ceremony.

"This is a beautiful ceremony." Ginny whispered to Hermione.

Hermione nodded and smiled.

Padma and Parvati were beautiful in their bridal attire; adorned with jewels and silk. Their makeup was perfect and they smiled broadly once the girls said 'goodbye' to their parents.

Greg and Theo were smiling too and one could tell that Greg was ready for the feast to begin.

Hermione, Ginny and Luna had decided to dress occasion in traditional Hindu wear, Pansy opted out of that idea, but still looked lovely.

"Isn't Lavender friends with Parvati?" Pansy asked, wondering why she wasn't part of the ceremony.

"Yes, but Padma doesn't care for her." Hermione answered, with a bit too much satisfaction in her voice.

Pansy noticed her tone and smiled evilly.

"I can't believe she wore that horrible outfit to a wedding." Luna sneered referring to Lavenders choice of clothing.

She wore a cobalt blue, satin slip dress with spaghetti straps. It was low cut and short.

"She doesn't have the figure for that dress." Pansy stated losing interest fast.

Lavender suddenly stood up none to gracefully and ended up letting the world, or at least the guests and wedding party a clear view of her….UNcovered goods.

Gasps and moans were audible across the wedding guests.

Padma rolled her eyes and Parvati stifled a laugh.

"She doesn't have any knickers on! Who leaves that article of clothing out knowing they are attending a wedding?" Ron asked horrified at the sight and embarrassed that he dated her briefly before the war.

"Me." Pansy said simply looking at Harry.

He smiled and pulled her close, "I think I love you. Will you marry me?"

"We are married, my love." She purred,

"Oh right, well then I'm glad I chose you for my wife." He said.

"You didn't choose. The hat did." Still looking at him like she was going to devour him right this second.

"Weeeelll then…" He swooped in to kiss her because he found himself not being able to think clearly, except about the fact that she wasn't wearing any panties….

Hermione was smiling at the banter and looked around to see Draco watching her intently with the infamous Malfoy smirk.

His eyes had darkened to a granite color and all she wanted was for him to take her back to her bed and … _is it hot in here?_ She thought fanning herself.

He watched the smile play at the corner of her lips during Harry and Pansy's light teasing.

_I didn't really need to know that Pansy wasn't wearing underwear, but that was Pansy and her never be ashamed and never explain attitude. That __**is**__ what I like about her._

_Mi is beautiful. Lovely skin, glowing in light purple and pastel green silks, blue sapphire jewelry and …those blasted lime green ballet flats! _

_She has such small ankles…why haven't I noticed that before? …because they are usually wrapped around your waist, that's why. Ohhh…mmmmmm._

_I wonder if anyone would miss us if we just left….for a little bit. He smirked at the thought of taking her and leaving so he could ravish her from head to toe._

Then she looked right at him and he knew that she knew what he was thinking.

She shook her head and motioned to the tables with food…

_oh right, food. We have to eat first. I can't get up…oh Gods, what a time to have a hard on… think! Think! Naked Hagrid. Naked Hagrid. Naken Hagrid. Ok it's working. Whew._

After what seemed like hours of sitting cross legged on pillows with no back support, it was a bit of an effort to stand and walk.

"I can't get up, my legs don't work." Ron said

"But Ron, there's a table full of food, just calling your name" Hermione said, but was still looking at Draco.

"Need some assistance, Drake?" She whispered as she held her hand out to him.

He stood suddenly and teetered a bit, "Just a little dizzy. Stood up too fast." He said steadying himself.

"The blood not make its way back up to the head on your shoulders?" Hermione asked innocently.

Draco grimaced and kept thinking about Hagrid naked and slowly he made his way to the table holding Mi's hand.

They ate and laughed and congratulated the happy couples and then watched as Parvati and Gregory Goyle got ready to leave for their honeymoon.

They thanked everyone for coming and as Greg pulled Parvati into a lovers kiss they apparated away with a pop.

Padma and Theodore Nott were still eating and hadn't planned on leaving until the next morning, so once everyone was done eating, she signaled for the band to play, changed clothes and started dancing.

However, she gave Lavender a rather rude dismissal, which sent her crying to her room, with Vincent trailing her.

They were still getting used to each other. Vincent was fairly quiet, low-key and Lavender was …not.

"Do you think they will ever settle in together?" Hermione asked the group watching the flight of Lavender.

"Maybe. I know Vince's parents were not happy with the match." Draco said.

"Yeah. He received two howlers the other night, shouting about how a wedding would occur over his mothers' dead body...or some such; quite disturbing actually." Blaise added.

"He just needs a good spanking from her and a dose of flewberries and they will be just fine." Luna commented looking pointedly at Ron, who burned scarlet…again at his wife's words.

Harry laughed out loud at this and held his hand out for his wife to take. He needed to confirm that Pansy was indeed knicker free...and he planned to confirm it for hours…

Draco watched his betrothed get up and wait for him, as she stood, he saw a flash of one lovely thigh. He was almost positive him seeing it was by design. "Tease!" he accused.

"What?" she asked him with a smirk to rival his own on her face.

"Shall we?" Draco held his elbow for her to take.

She took it and moved so that his hand grazed the side of her breast…he just looked at her, shock registering at her rather un-Hermione-like actions.

She smiled sweetly at him.

He smiled back, _Oh the things I'm going to do to your body tonight._ He thought and his smile widened.

As Blaise and Ginny, Draco and Hermione walked down the long hallway, they heard some bumping in one of the nooks. They stopped and all heard it again.

Simultaneously, Blaise and Draco pushed Ginny and Hermione behind then while brandishing their wands.

_How chivalrous. _Hermione thought, feeling safe on the one hand and slightly offended on the other.

Ginny noted the conflict and placed a hand on her friends shoulder. As Hermione looked at her friend, Ginny mouthed "just let them be men." and smiled.

Hermione nodded her head and resigned to stay behind her big bad wizard for protection. _Did I just refer to him as MY Wizard?_

Draco threw back the curtain to find Lavender and Vince in a rather compromising position. Lavender up against the wall, legs wrapped around Vince's waist, his trousers around his ankles…

"Oh sorry." Blaise said as he turned around almost laughing out loud.

They all continued to walk, trying not to laugh.

"Does that answer your question, Hermione?" Blaise asked her referring to her earlier question about them ever settling together.

"Yes. …and who knew Vince was that strong." Hermione asked it innocently enough, but it still made the group laugh at the obvious burden on poor Vincent's legs trying to hold up Lavenders …wider girth.

Blaise and Ginny went to his room and Draco and Hermione walked into Draco's.

She kicked her shoes off and lay down on the bed with her feet hanging off the side.

She closed her eyes for only a moment when Draco picked her foot up and started massaging it.

"ohhhh. You are a God." She moaned.

He ran his hand up her ankle and higher around her calf still massaging.

He placed each toe in his mouth, so he could suck on it.

This resulted in half giggles and half moans of pleasure, either way it made him smile and turned him on….more so than he already was, if that was possible.

He trailed kisses on the top of her foot, across her ankle and as he bent her leg out he kissed her knee and touched her inner thigh with his free hand.

She could feel the heat of his hand and only wanted him to continue.

He pulled away for a moment and she took the opportunity to disrobe and walk to him in her bra and panties – pink lace.

She pressed herself to him and kissed him deeply.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered how beautiful she was, and how he couldn't get enough of her.

She loved him for this. The sweet words, the way he made her feel, the tenderness of his touch.

She tried to turn her face to look at him, but he was resisting.

His mouth still near her ear, licking and biting her lobe.  
"Mi. I…..I mean, I…" he sighed.

He was afraid.

He wanted to tell her, but just couldn't get it out.

So he would show her that he loved her.

She knew.

So she trailed kisses from his neck to his chest while her hands were running across his six pack and moving lower.

_Even his nether hair is platinum blond_. She thought in a haze. She began to lower herself to her knees and smiled at the look of shock on Dracos face when she looked up at him.

She freed his large length from its confines and cupped his balls in her hands gently.

He gasped and realized he needed to hold onto something to steady himself. He leaned a hand against the wall for support.

She licked the length and then took the head into her mouth.

She messaged his balls while she sucked on his massive member and gently scraped her teeth on the upswing.

He moaned and his legs were shaking a bit. He didn't try to pump into her mouth, for which she was thankful, because he was big and she couldn't take all of him.

She sucked hard on his head then ran her tongue down his shaft.

She took his length into her hand and held her tongue out to take his balls into her mouth, "oh sweet Merlin!" he croaked he was losing his mind.

"Mi. Please stop I won't be able to hold it, please…" He begged as he pulled her back up into his arms and kissed her.

She kissed him back with passion.

Before he laid her down on the bed, he removed her lacey bra and panties carefully not to harm them…he liked them…a lot.

He spread her legs open and like a man dying from thirst lapped up her juices. Sucked on her clit, bit her inner thighs, inserted his fingers into her and trailed down to her other opening and circled there. He was sucking on her clit when he tentatively pushed his finger in her 'other' entrance.

She went wild. "OH DRAKE. Please, I want you in me. Please, hurry, in me"

He splayed a hand on her stomach to steady her hips, he wasn't done down there.

She kept her legs apart for him while he lapped and sucked and bit.

She came like a tidal wave and when she did he entered her swiftly and moaned at her wetness.

She fit him, like a warm glove wrapped around him. He pumped hard until he came.

"Mi." he sighed after; "I love you." He hadn't meant to say it right then, but it just came tumbling out.

She curled next to him, "I love you too Drake." He smiled and they both drifted off to sleep.


	9. prep work

"Drake?" She shook him. "Drake?"

"What? What's wrong?" He answered with a start.

"Nothing, but you have to leave now. It's morning and you are supposed to go home to prepare for tomorrow." She told him kissing his neck and rubbing his belly…and lower. They had decided to get married at Malfoy Manor in the Gardens. Even during winter the gardens were beautifully kept and in full bloom.

No one knew what Narcissa did to ensure this; it was her secret and she wasn't telling.

He growled and rolled on top of her, "didn't get enough of me last night witch?"

He entered her swiftly. They panted together as he pumped in and out of her wetness, she wrapped her legs around his waist.

She grabbed his shoulders, "I'm going to cum." She said breathlessly.

She clutched tighter to his shoulders and he could feel her tighten around him, which made him cum. "oh you feel so good." He breathed into her neck as he spilled his seed into her.

He lay back down and pulled her close. "I'm sleepy again." He murmurred.

She pushed at him, "We are getting married tomorrow and you must leave now." She said insistently.

He laughed at her tone, _a peek at the future maybe?_ He thought happily.

"Okaaay." He grumbled something else, but she didn't catch it.

***

He left and apparted home.

As he walked into the house the elves were fluttering around shining the silver and making the manor spotless. He walked farther in and looked outside; his mother was talking to three of her personal elves and pointing to the roses. The three bowed and disappeared.

He tapped on the window to get her attention, she looked up and smiled and waved then made a motion for him to wait and she would be up.

"Draco" she smiled and rushed to him for a hug, "Here you are."

"Mother. Are you very busy or would you spare some time for brunch with me?"

"I would love to share a meal, but I need some help with something and would be grateful if you would agree, then we can eat, yes?" She asked

He smiled, "Of course. What is this task you need a strapping young wizard for?"

"She has a strapping young wizard already." Malfoy senior responded as he entered the room.

"Well …a wizard, at least, right?" Draco teased.

Lucius scowled.

"Draco, come now." Narcissa said smiling at their banter,

"Lucius didn't I ask you to cast the warming spells around the wedding tents?" she spoke the words of a witch who had a million things to do and no one to help, but a bunch of elves.

"Yes. I was hoping you would come and enjoy them with me afterward." Lucius said looking at Narcissa..'that way'.

She smiled

"Oh. Ewwwwwww, you guys need to stop this…this… behavior." Draco said in exasperated tones.

"If we had stopped this behavior you wouldn't be here, son." Lucius reminded.

Lucius winked at Narcissa, "Come, Draco." And walked away, leaving Lucius to watch the way her hips swayed back and forth. _Warming spells, Lucius!_

Draco followed his mother up the stairs to the tower and looked around, "what are we doing here?"

This will be where the owls of our guests will perch until the festivities are completed, but I can't get the perches to stand up right. I have used every spell I know and still they falter." She said annoyed.

"Finite Erecto" Draco said as he waved his wand. The perches lifted up into place.

Narcissa smiled "perfect! Let's go eat."

***

Hermione and Ginny must have tried 100 different hairstyles and still no end in sight. They went to a spa, nails done, eyebrows done, bikinis waxed.

"Last time I let you talk me into some 'muggle fun'! Muggle fun my ass! That hurt! All that waxing and especially …you know…my bikini area!" Ginny ranted.

Hermione was laughing at this point.

"Come on Ginny, admit it. It was fun." Hermione goaded.

"Fun? Fun? You call having my hair ripped out by the root is fun? And that woman just kept getting closer and closer to my…hoo ha. I'm just not that type of girl!" Ginny screamed

"Yes you are." Hermione teased.

"That is not the point, Hermione Granger!" Ginny, laughing now, she just wanted to complain.

"I am going to take a little nap before dinner. You should try too. Tomorrow is a big day." With that Ginny walked out of the room...Or rather limped out just to make a point.

Hermione just kept looking at her wedding dress floating by the closet. It was beautiful. She opened the box that contained Dracos wedding ring.

_***Flashback***_

_Narcissa went with her last week to buy it. _

_Hermione had it made and Cissa had loved it. _

_They had an interesting conversation over lunch, Narcissa had told her that the older pureblood wizarding families were so few that much inbreeding had occurred leaving many pureblood women infertile. _

_She was lucky to have Draco, but she was unable to have more. She and Lucious had wanted a daughter. _

_She confided that Bellatrix had had many miscarriages and two still borns while Andy had only one daughter also. _

_It was then that Hermione started making the connection, both Pansy and Blaise were only children, as was Lavender and Parvati and Padma were twins, but they had no siblings either. The Weaselys were the only pureblood family she knew that had more than two children and Hermione conveyed as much to Narcissa, who only nodded._

"_Do you want children, Mi?" she had asked. _

_Hermione smiled broadly, "yes" she said without hesitation. _

_Narcissa returned her smile and her enthusiasm. _

_Hermione thought about it, "Cissa, Can I trust you with a secret?"_

_****End Flashback****_

Hermione smiled remembering that conversation. She closed the box containing the ring. She hoped that he liked it.

It was Goblins Gold merging both yellow and white that makes a swirl around the ring. It picks up the light and inside, Hermione had the words Courage and Cunning.

She looked at herself in the mirror, she could wear her hair half up and half down. she yawned and decided to take a nap too, getting comfortable under the covers she soon fell asleep...it was silent in the two girls dorms.

She awoke to a loud pop, Serena the house elf had apparated in, "Miss. It's time for you to get ready; your wedding to Master Malfoy is in three hours."

Hermione sat bolt up- right in bed, "OH MERLIN, Serena, thank for coming to wake me."

"The young miss needs to get up; her wedding is in three hours to young Master Malfoy." Serena insisted again.

Hermione wondered briefly if Serena called Lucius Old Master Malfoy and if so, how that made him feel. She could almost picture his face every time Serena said it.

"Young Miss…" Serena started in again

"Ok Serena, I'm getting up, but first I need to vomit" and Hermione stalked, rather quickly to the bathroom as Serena followed quite worried. The little elf relaxed a bit when she heard the bath run. She knocked tentatively and opened the door, "Is the young miss feeling better?"

"Yes, Serena, thank you. Would you mind bringing me some tea and waking Ginny?"

Serena bowed and exited the bathroom.

Hermione ducked her head under water. She had never been so nervous in her life.

_What if I trip or sully my lovely dress? What if I vomit all over Draco...or worse yet, Lucius??? OH MERLIN!_

Ginny walked in and sat down waiting for Hermione to come up for air.

"Geez! Ever heard of knocking?" Hermione sputtered.

Ginny only shrugged and rubbed tiredly at her eyes, "did we really sleep through the night?"

Hermione nodded.

Serena entered with tea for them both. "Thanks Serena." Ginny said and sipped her tea.

They sipped their tea in silence.

They both felt much better, "I'm going to take a shower. See you in a bit." Ginny stated and then walked out.

The plan was to wake up, eat, clean up, do hair and makeup then apparate over to Malfoy Manor and put dress on then get married.

_OH MY GODS! I can't breathe!! Wait I'm hyperventilating here! Need …. Some…help… "_Serena?" Hermione wheezed and instantly Serena popped in, "Oh Young Miss, what's wrong?"

"I need to sit and I need a paper bag."

Serena helped her sit and conjured a paper bag for Hermione to breathe into.

After her shower, Ginny walked back into the other bathroom to check on Hermione.

Hermione was sitting naked and wet on the floor of the bathroom, breathing heavily into a lunch bag with a worried elf sitting next to her.

Now if this was any indication of how today was going to go, they were not going to have a good day. Ginny immediately turned around and went to owl Narcissa and Pansy requesting their presence; she was going to need back up.

***

After lunch with his mother, he walked down by the gardens to make sure things were going well. The house elves were gardening the roses and pruning some other flowers for the tables and bouquets. It was going to be just beautiful. He never felt so peaceful. Maybe the ministry and the hat knew what they were doing with the marriage law after all.

They would make a good match and he was looking forward to spending the rest of their lives together.

POP.

His house elf, Luca, bowed to him, "Young Master, you received a packaged." Luca held it up for Draco to take.

"Thank you Luca. Please ensure my wedding robes are clean and pressed. You may go."

POP. And the little elf was gone.

Draco opened the box. It was filled with an assortment of nuts and chocolates. _Any note_? He found one at the bottom.

_Draco,_

_Enjoy!_

_H._

_He couldn't recall Mi ever signing just her first initial…but she surprised him everyday_…he thought as he popped a chocolate in his mouth.

He immediately felt… odd and a little tired.

He closed the box and walked back up to him room for a short nap.

When he woke for dinner, he knew he loved her. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He had to tell his father how he felt about her.

Hoping he would approve he ran out the door yelling for his father.

"FATHER! FATHER! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Here. I'm here" Lucius said walking quickly around the corner hoping everything was alright with his son.

"I can't marry Granger."

Lucious smiled, "cold feet? It is natural. You two are very young still, but I thought you loved her."

"NO!" Draco declared with conviction. "I love Hestia."

"As in Hestia Helganbottom?" Lucius asked incredulously.

Draco nodded. "What brought this on?" Lucius asked carefully, starting to suspect something.

"I was walking in the gardens and it hit me. So I just took a nap and now I know that I love Hestia!"

"Luca!"

POP.

"Yes Master Malfoy" Luca said as he bowed.

"What happened when Draco was walking through the gardens?"

"The young Master received a package of chocolates and assorted nuts." Said the little elf, beginning to believe he was in trouble by the darkening glower of the Malfoy patriarch.

Lucius sighed – Amortentia.

"Luca, You may go." The little elf bowed and POP.

"You should bring me the package you received and do not eat anything else from it." He instructed Draco, but Draco was resolute, "I will not. It is mine and I will not share. She sent it to me. She loves me as I love her."

Just then Narcissa found the two men in her life, one standing rigid with defiance on his face and the other standing rigid with frustration at the defiance.

She decided to address the frustrated one first,

"Lucius? What's the commotion? Dinner is ready." She asked gently not wanting to add fuel to the fire between the two men.

"Draco was given Amortentia in some chocolates he received. He now believes he is in love with Hestia Helganbottom." He concluded shaking his head.

"Oh dear Merlin. That will take 24 hours to dissolve in his system and it takes a week to prepare the counter potion." She whined. She turned angrily, "Serena!"

POP. "Yes Mrs."

"Bring Miss Helganbottom here and bring her mother also. NOW , Serena." Narcissa stated with authority and anger.

"Yes Mrs." Serena bowed and POP.

"Thank you, mother. I know you will love Hestia as much as I do. She is lovely." Draco fairly swooned at the very thought of his love in his presence. Both Narcissa and Lucius rolled their eyes.

The Helganbottom's were indeed considered the lowest rung of the pureblood ladder. There family was not well thought of because of stupid stunts as these and cowardly acts of revenge.

They were shunned in every circle Narcissa frequented; she knew that whenever confronted, Marlene Helganbottom would crumble like a dried leaf and her husband would surely follow.

Lucius knew his wife was a force when she was pushed far enough.

She single handedly prevented the dark lord from taking Draco early in his life and had effectively stood strong allowing the Malfoy Manor to remain their home.

He suddenly felt embarrassed that he had not been stronger for her, instead he had hidden behind her during the dark times. She was amazing and he was lucky she had forgiven him.

Narcissa watched the emotions cross her husbands face and knew instinctively what he was thinking…remembering.

She touched his arm, "I love you." She said and smiled at him. "I must prepare for Mrs. Helganbottom and her …daughters arrival." She sneered the last word and turned on her heel to leave.

Lucius almost felt sorry for the woman and her daughter, they were in for a nasty surprise. _Now what do I do with him_, still standing resolute in his stubbornness. Lucius tried charm.

"Please Draco, Will you go up and bring down the package you received? If you were given Amortentia, we will need to confirm."

For some reason Draco accepted this and nodded curtly, then left to get the package. Everytime he tried to think of Granger he could only see Hestia in his minds eye.

_Even her name, Granger, didn't sound right to him. Why hadn't he noticed Hestia before? He's been so stupid. A potion? His parents thought it was Amortentia. He would know he was pretty powerful wizard in his own right._

Lucius called the only person he knew creatively powerful enough to counter a potion very quickly, "Severus, I need your help. Will you bring your potions bag and come quickly?"

"Yes. Unlock the floo."

Not more than a minute later Severus Snape was standing waiting for an explanation. "Lucius." He deadpanned.

"Draco has been given Amortentia and now thinks he is in love with Hestia Helganbottom."

Snape made a face at the name and then walked farther inside.

"I see. What vehicle was the potion transported?"

"Chocolate."

"Right; well then let's get started. What time is the wedding tomorrow?"

"1100 a.m., which doesn't leave us much time, does it?" Lucius stated dismally

"Not if you keep whining. Where is Draco now?" Snape drawled.

"I'm here sir. You will not talk me out of my love. It is true and I am going to marry her tomorrow." Draco defiantly challenged Professor Snape.

"I see" Snape whispered and took out his potions bag to begin.

POP.

"Mistress, Mrs. Helganbottom and her daughter have arrived."

"Thank you Serena, see them in, bring some tea and then you may go."

POP.

Narcissa rose to greet her guests with a calculating smile that prompted Marlene Helganbottom to pause before entering. Hestia was not aware of the tension.

"Please sit." She directed.

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy for inviting my mother and me here for tea. I'm so excited to be here. Are you having a social event? The manor seems alive with activity." Hestia asked, already knowing the answer.

_I dislike the dumb-game. You already know we are getting ready for a wedding you stupid girl._

"My son is marrying Miss Granger tomorrow…but you already knew that."

Hestia's smile faltered and her mother placed a quieting hand on her knee.

"Narcissa, Why are we here exactly?" Marlene asked her voice trembling a bit.

"Hestia sent Draco chocolates filled with Amortentia and now he believes he is in love with her." Narcissa didn't mince words as she looked directly into Marlene's eyes.

Marlene stiffened rather visibly and gripped her daughters' knee hard enough to make her cringe.

"Hestia, Is this true?"

Hestia shrugged not willing to admit it. "It won't wear off before the wedding tomorrow so you are out of luck." Hestia stated snidely, which made her mother grip her knee even harder.

To Marlene, "My dear Marlene, we have never been friends and now you will lose what few friends you do have when I offer them a seat at my social table, so-to-speak, because of what Hestia has done." Narcissa paused as she noted that Marlene was turning quite red with anger and shifting it to be directed at her rather stout and spoiled daughter.

"Do you have the counter potion already brewed, Hestia Marlene Helganbottom?" Her mother used her full name to emphasize to her the amount of trouble she really was in.

"I didn't brew any. I just wanted Draco and this was the only way. We are pureblood and she is…is…a MUDBLOOD!" she yelled at the end.

Just then, Draco came crashing into the drawing room where the women were gathered, "SHE IS HONEST AND BEAUTIFUL, WHICH ARE TWO THINGS YOU WILL NEVER BE, YOU USED UP SLAG!"

Narcissa watched in astonishment as her son, the very mirror of his father's stoic manner, quite literally blew up at Hestia. She was one proud mom right now.

Snape and Lucius walked in shortly after Draco's outburst.

To Snape she said, "I guess he's back to normal?" Snape nodded and turned to leave, but before he did, "Severus, Thank you." She said with a grateful smile. Professor Snape nodded and walked away.

Marlene and Hestia left in tears, with Marlene promising that this would never happen again and that no rash action is necessary. "I love you Draco." Hestia's last comment before her mother practically pushed her out the door, saying "wait until your father hears about this you dumb girl." More tears.

Every Malfoy in the room breathed a sigh of relief and the rest of the evening went smoothly with everyone looking forward to the next morning.

***

Shortly passed 8 in the morning, Serena came screaming into the bathroom half bowing and half panting with urgency, "Mistress? Mistress?"

"What is it Serena?"

"Miss Granger isn't feeling well." At the same time Serena said this and owl pecked and pecked on Narcissas bedroom window, she opened and let the owl in  
_Mrs. Malfoy,_

_I could use your sage advice and physical assistance in dealing with a hysterical bride. Please come quick._

_Ginny W. Zabini_

"Cissa, What did the owl note say, you look flushed. Why don't you come back to bed and let me give you more of a reason to feel flushed?" Lucius growled passionately.

"Something is wrong with Mi. I must go." She said worried.

She hadn't told anyone Mi's secret, though keeping it had just about done her in, she was thrilled, but now was not the time to day dream about the future, she must make sure it happens.

She dressed quickly and told one of her other house elves to make sure her robes and dress were clean and pressed and continue setting up. "Guests will begin arriving at 10:15."

"It is just one thing after another."Lucius said under his breath them flopped back in bed to grab just 10 more minutes.

***

CRACK. CRACK.

Narcissa and Pansy arrived within seconds of each other. "What's wrong?" Pansy asked urgently.

"She keeps hyperventilating and she has puked three times." Ginny said worried and exasperated not knowing what to do.

Narcissa stepped up and tapped on the bathroom door lightly then walked in.

Serena was sitting with Mi and Mi was breathing into a bag. She was wearing a towel and she looked like death.

Narcissa looked to Serena, "You may go, Serena. Please make sure the house is ready for guests."

Serena bowed and nodded. POP.

"Mi?" Narcissa sat down on the tub next to her. The poor girl was in tears, "I don't know what's wrong. I want to marry him. I… I love him." Hermione looked at Narcissa pleading with her eyes.

"I asked Severus to make you a potion in case you felt…ill this morning, but it won't do anything about hyperventilation. You'll just have to keep calm." She said feeling such compassion for her new daughter.

"The potion. It won't …harm…?" Hermione's voice trailed off leaving the question unfinished.

Narcissa shook her head, "No. You'll be fine. The potion isn't magical, just herbal and very effective. It is mixed with ginger and mint."

Hermione smiled and held out a shaking hand.

Narcissa handed it to her and she drank heartily. It had an immediate effect, Hermione felt better and Narcissa noticed her color returning.

Narcissa stood and addressed the young witches in waiting, "well ladies we have a bride to take care of, do we have her make-up ready for application and do we know how she will wear her hair? We have less than 90 minutes to get her ready and apparate back."

The girls jumped into action, Narcissa let Hermione bathe and helped to wash her hair.

She got out and put her panty hose, garters and white lace panties on, she put her slip on and sat down for grooming.

Pansy applied her make up in earthy tones to bring out her fall features at the end her face was classic and beautiful.

Narcissa gave Hermione a gift, "my mother gave me these when I married Lucius. Now I want you to wear them on your day."

Hermione opened the box and inside were a pair of emerald tear drop earrings with tiny diamonds surrounding the outside edge and a beautiful emerald pendant necklace also in a tear drop shape.

"They are just breath taking, Cissa. Thank you." Hemione said with tears in her eyes.

"Now the hair." Narcissa stated hoping they could figure something out soon.

Pansy, Ginny and Narcissa all stared at Hermione in the mirror.

Her hair wasn't frizzy or bushy any more, but there was a lot of it and it hung down her back.

It was just beautiful in all its glory.

"Why don't we just put some invisible combs to prop it up then place the tiara on top? We'll curl the bottom and she look like a maiden." Pansy suggested. They all agreed. It took them three tries, but it came out perfect.

"We must go now. Ladies. Do you have your dresses?"

They all nodded and then apparated together.

"I have to go get ready, you get dressed, get her dressed and I'll let Lucius know." And off she went excited that she would see her son wed this morning.


	10. Hestia

_This is not over_…she thought bitterly. "Why did you side with her, mother?" Hestia asked of her mother with a sneer on her face and a last sniffle from her earlier tears.

Marlene looked at her daughter and rolled her eyes, "Hestia dear, do wipe your face and stop your sniveling. If you want the young Mr. Malfoy we shall get him for you. As for his mother, we will deal with her later…a seat at the table indeed."

She said with an unbecoming sneer crossing her already Unlovely features.

Hestia's smile joined her mother's as she pondered the unsaid plan.

She had no idea what the plan was, but sure it would allow her to get close to her Drakie.

In the next hour Hestia and her mother walked through Knockturn alley for some of the darker herbs and potion ingredients.

Hestia was practically skipping in giddiness at her reunion with Drakie.

_He would come around with time._ She thought.

Then the daydreams started;

_He would walk slowly to her on their wedding night; he would whisper her name and take her hand. _

_He would pull her close and slowly lower his head to kiss her gently. _

_He would move his lips to her ear and thank her for her efforts. She would smile and lead them to their bed. _

_As he neared she would push him down and back up. Her steady hands would unbutton her top slowly to tease him. She would shrug her shirt off and look into his eyes seeing passion and excitement there. She would unzip her skirt and let it fall to the ground. _

_She has only her bra, panties, thigh highs and heels. In her mind she is crawling on top of him, beginning to kiss him deeply. He murmurs that she is beautiful and wraps his arms around her waist…_

"HESTIA!" Marlene yelled for the third time.

"Yes. …sorry mom." Jolted out of her reverie.

"Daydreaming again, child?"

The Plan:

Polyjuice potion was used to impersonate in order to infiltrate a group and it generally took 30 days to brew; Marlene could brew it in 4 hours – this was the only talent Marlene had, brewing polyjuice in 4 hours – that is it.

Hestia had a habit of taking bits of hair from her peers at school; she always thought that you never know when you may need it.

She had taken some of Hermione's hair from the library one night after the older girl had fallen asleep on the table with books and parchment littering the space.

_Hermione Granger, surely Draco was just playing some trick on her….making plans to show those Gryffindor Goons how superior Slytherin wizards are._ Hestia thought wishing Draco and Blaise had trusted her enough to share their plan with her.

She wasn't sure if she liked Pansy or not, the older witch hadn't really ever spoken two words to her, except "you're in my seat." And "Why are you here?"

Hestia knew Pansy was considered the Slytherin Princess, she earned high marks and excelled in potions, but Hestia couldn't understand –other than trio was older than she- why they didn't see her talents and include her in their goings on.

_I earn above average marks. I am attractive. I'm pureblood. I can please a man and have never had bushy hair and a know-it-all attitude._

Hestia sighed, her mother was speaking to her again, "Are you sure you want Draco Malfoy? There is no other boy you could direct your …efforts onto?"

"No, mom. I am everything Drakie wants. I just need to make him see that that Granger girl is not for him. Once I walk down the aisle and we are married he won't have any other option, but to see I am his magic mate."

Hestia and her mother finished up their 'shopping' and were moving towards an apparition point when a very tall and handsome gentlemen stopped them.

"Good afternoon, I have noticed that you ladies have purchased some potion ingredients that can be used for a less than ethical intention. May I take a look at the ingredients?"

"No. You may not. Who are you the potions police?" Marlene snapped, not realizing that she pulled her bag closer to her body.

"Well, yes ma'am, I am. "he held out his hand to her in introduction, "Auror Malcom Jawali."

"Why are you following us?" Hestia asked as if she were berating someone subordinate to her.

He grimaced at her rudeness and then turned to her mother who had the grace to look a bit embarrassed at her daughters' entitlement.

"Mrs. Malfoy was very kind to me during a dark period in my life and Mr. Malfoy helped to realize my dream of becoming an Auror. So, when I hear that someone tried to interrupt an otherwise happy affair I am obliged to intervene on their behalf." He paused for effect and to smile internally at the thwarted expression on Hestia's Helganbottoms face.

He watched in amusement as the blood slowly drained from Marlene Helganbottoms face, he continued, "So ma'am, your bag….or we can discuss this further at my office."

She handed the bag over and watched the auror inspect the ingredients.

Auror Jawali sighed and then murmured a spell, "Mrs. Helganbottom, it is within my authority to confiscate this bag, but first, these ingredients look like the makings of a polyjuice potion. Who were you going to impersonate?" he asked in hopes of eliciting a confession of mal-intent so he could act instead of lecture.

Marlene smiled knowing what he was trying at, but Hestia, "The mudblood. Hermione Granger. She thinks she is soo much better than I am. She is not nearly as pretty as I am. I deserve to be with Draco." She said all in one breath.

Marlene looked like she was going to hex the younger Helganbottom right there.

"Well, Mrs. Helganbottom since you are responsible for your daughters' actions and you purchased these ingredients with the intent of causing fraud; I can judge and sentence you here." He looked at the two women happy that his fishing expedition worked.

The older woman looked as though she was going to vomit.

"Hestia Helganbottom, you are sentenced to one year magical suspension. Your wand will be hereby confiscated and you will attend a muggle educational institution during the next school year." Hestia was turning progressively darker shades of red.

"Marlene Helganbottom, you are sentenced to one year community service with assigned tasks from the ministry. There are many sick and poor wizards and witches that are in need of help."

Auror Jawali, handed them a magical citation that recorded what transpired. "Have a nice day ladies" and walked away with a bag of potion ingredients and one Hestia Helganbottom wand.

He needed to log the items and turn the magical copy of the citation over to his superior. He also needed to owl Lucius and let him know he could rest.

Hestia was in tears, she would never know the touch of one Draco Malfoy.

Then, ever the positive thinker, a year was not that long.

Wizards took mistresses all the time. She would have a year to think on the perfect plan, by then Draco would be sick of that mudblood anyway.

She looked at her mother who was seething with anger, "mother, what is wrong? I will get Draco one way or the other. I can wait a year." She soothed unaware that because of her stupidity and big mouth, her mother now had to serve the community.

"We will wait to discuss this further at home." Marlene seethed barely able to contain herself. _The crucio curse is too good for this selfish child_, she thought.

***

Narcissa came back looking relieved and told Lucius what happened.

Just then an owl pecked at the window; Lucius opened the window and the owl stumbled over the threshold thrusting its foot towards him.

Lucius smirked at the clumsy bird and read the parchment.

_Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy,_

_Their plot involved polyjuice potion. I was able to elicit a confession and confiscated the potion. Please be mindful of them, but in my opinion they will not cause any trouble for you today. I will also patrol Manor boundaries with some colleagues this morning._

_As always, at your service, _

_Auror M. Jawali_

Lucius shared the good news with his wife and she smiled…a smile that spoke volumes about her opinion of the Helganbottoms.

"What are you thinking, my love?" he asked fearing a hex of the entire Helganbottom clan.

"I have already spoken to the Parkinson, Bullstrode, Goyle, Crabbe, and Greengrass matriarchs and Mrs. Helganbottom is in for a big surprise when she attempts to gain support from her …friends." Narcissa purred.

"So you have effectively left her alone with her daughter for at least a year with no support system? I almost feel sorry for her. Hestia is ….well, you know." He said as he walked to his wife to take her in his arms for a kiss and maybe a shower… after she pulled away their eyes met again and he smiled and nodded to the shower wagging his eyebrows before he slipped his hand under her thin shirt and grazed her nipple with his thumb.

Narcissa moaned as he lifted her shirt and replaced his thumb with his lips; he lifted her, waved a wand to the shower to start the water and stepped in.

He had cast a quick spell to remove their clothing.

His member sprang forward waiting for her warmth to surround it. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he propped her up against the shower wall and entered her swiftly. She moaned again and kissed him passionately while he pumped quicker and quicker into her.

She felt the pressure building and couldn't keep her panting under control. "Lucius I can't wait. Cum with me…pleeeaasee."

"Oh oh Gods you feel so good. Here it is, Cissa. Oh Cissa." he spilled his seed inside of her and she screamed his name when she exploded also. They panted together and remained intertwined. "I love you" he sighed. "I could stay like this forever, inside you, feeling your bare skin against mine."

He was turning her on again and she could feel him getting hard again inside of her.

He bent down to kiss her again and started moving his hips, slower this time….It was a long shower.

They dried and started to dress….quickly.

Lucius was wearing dark grey slacks a white button shirt with a Slytherin green cravat and light grey wizards robes.

His hair was tied back and he looked handsome.

Narcissa turned around to look at her devastatingly attractive husband, _my my my what a lucky witch I am._

Narcissa was wearing her hair in a chignon with a stylish comb in the shape of a snake on the side.

Her dress was a Slytherin green tea length hard silk gown, with grey suede 4 inch heels and light grey witches robes that matched Lucius.

_She is breath-taking._ He thought.

Together they made a quite intimidatingly beautiful couple.

Pansy, Luna and Ginny were dressing in the other room and helping each other look perfect.

They were wearing tea length chiffon dresses blood red in color. Sleeveless with a knot at the top of their shoulders to gather the strap into a 'V' shaping the neckline and emphasizing the rise of their bosom…Ginny had a little more …flesh to work with so she had a lace camisole under; a small show of fabric around the mid section (right below their breast area) pulled in back to tie that flattered their small waists.

The skirts fell straight with a slight flare around their hips lending a very feminine quality to the lovely girls.

The dress fell to just below the knee and finishing with the same color heels. They all wore a silver combs in their hair to match Mrs. Malfoys snaked comb.

Draco was pacing back and forth in his room, he was a little nervous that he would do something embarrassing or stutter over his vows or who knows what.

He was dressed in black with a Slytherin green tie and black robes with a green satin insert. He hoped things would go well and he hoped that she liked the ring.

He took his father with him to pick it up; it was a simple band of gold with a carved lions head and dragon wings – though you couldn't tell what it was at first glance; on the inside of the ring it read cunning and courage.

He wanted to see her. His father had briefly told him that his mother went over to Hogwarts this morning at the request of Ginny because Mi wasn't feeling well. He had wanted to go, but Lucius prevented him from going, "Leave her to your mothers care, son."

Draco wasn't happy about it, but complied.

After what happened yesterday he didn't want anything else going wrong.

He looked in the mirror one last time and was supremely satisfied with how he looked.

He closed the door behind him softly and walked to meet his groomsmen.

Blaise was also wearing black with a Slytherin green tie; however Harry and Ron were wearing a Gryffindor Maroon tie – he guessed he could live with that, it would make Mi happy.

He smiled and nodded and together they walked to the altar.

Draco watched as his mother sat down and then she nodded for the music to begin.

The girls walked down the aisle alone, the gentlemen would escort post-nuptials.

Luna came first, smiling at Ron who turned the same color as his tie.

Pansy next; she wagged her eyebrows at Harry who smiled at her.

Ginny was the matron of honor and she walked last and she was smiling at...Draco.

_Why is she smiling at me like she knows something that I don't?_ He glanced at Pansy and she had the same expression – _this is making me nervous. Oh Merlin, she drank some potion and now she the color of an orange with finned feet and pointy ears!_

He gulped and watched as the guests rose and his father met an angel in the back.

She was …a vision. His father held out his arm; she placed her small hand on his and walked down the aisle.

Her dress was silk with a chiffon overlay. It was an ivory color with the slightest hint of pink; off the shoulder empire waist floor length dress. The train was attached to her left wrist by a small latch on her elbow length gloves.

She wore no veil, only a tiara fit for a princess.

Her look was simple, elegant…beautiful.

Lucios stopped about 5 feet short of where Draco was standing and nodded to his son to step down and take his bride the remaining distance.

Lucius took her hand, bowed to her, kissed her hand and then handed it to Draco.

She curtsied to Lucius and turned to Draco who now bowed before her, took her hand and led her to the altar. She curtsied to him and let him lead her.

They stood together facing the official and holding hands – he was pretty sure most of his fingers would never be the same after this; she was gripping him for dear life.

"We are gathered here to witness this young couple unite in a lifelong commitment of love, respect and happiness. They have written their own vows."

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, Do you have your vows ready?"

"Yes." Draco answered.

The official nodded for him to recite them.

Draco turned to face her and brought her hand to his lips.

He kissed her fingers and smiled, "Mi, You have always challenged me to strive for better. You have admonished me …publicly (rumble of laughter from guests) for my mistakes. You have been there for me in good times and dark ones. In the seven years I have known you, no other person in my life has ever come close to the spot you hold in my heart. I love you, for your beauty, your intellect, your sense of right and wrong and your selfless actions. I am a lucky man today because you are my partner, my friend and soon, my wife."

Hermione in tears tried to gather her thoughts.

"Hermione Alexandra Granger, Do you have your vows ready?"

"Yes." She sniffled.

The official smirked, then nodded for her to recite them….she needed a few more moments to stop sniffling.

"I guess I can't really get away with, 'DITTO' huh?" she laughed and the guests and Draco laughed too.

"I love you Drake; plain and simple. You are my most trusted friend. You are my lover and my rock on which I rely constantly; without your kind words of encouragement and steady hand, I couldn't continue. You confidence gives me confidence, your smile makes me smile and your kiss….well your kiss (laugher again and a blush from Draco). I can't breathe without you. I love you."

Draco smiled and the official was about to speak again,  
"OH!" She said quickly; Draco turned back to her mildly alarmed, "and I'm pregnant, Drake."

Draco couldn't breathe. He couldn't move. He kept looking from her eyes to her stomach, to her eyes, to her stomach, eyes, stomach. Then he regained composure and smiled, tearing up…then blinked and mouthed – I love you to her.

The official sputtered a little, the girls just grinned wider – Ginny was on the verge of jumping up and down clapping, Harry, Blaise and Ron stood there slack-jawed eyes bouncing from bride to groom, bride to groom.

Lucius was shocked and looked at Narcissa to gage her reaction, but was met with a knowing smile. He then smiled too.

"Ahem" the official cleared his throat.

"Will the couple please face each other and take each other's hands….

…A magical marriage is binding. In times of prosperity and in times of hardship, you are partners. Respect, Integrity and love are cornerstones to marriage…."

As the official was reciting the traditional ceremony mantra, a magical sparkle-y gold binding was surrounding their clasped hands and not unlike the unbreakable vow left small scars on their hands to mark the binding.

As this gold binding continued circling the couple, Hermione's dress turned the lightest shade of green, which inspired collective oohs and aaahs from the guests.

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. Draco, you may kiss your bride."

Draco turned to Hermione, smiled and pulled her to him. "I love you." He said before he lowered his head and his lips touched hers.

She responded by deepening the kiss.

He pulled her closer and waved for Ron, Harry and Blaise to start walking.

The groomsmen escorted each matron to the waiting dining room to prepare for the feast. The younger Malfoys walked hand in hand down the aisle to be met by the older Malfoys.

"I don't know how I will ever thank you for …everything." Hermione gushed then embraced the older woman, "Can I call you mom too?" Hermione asked.

Narcissa had tears in her eyes and through her hug she whispered, "It was my pleasure young girl and I would love for you to call me mom."

Hermione then turned to Lucius Malfoy and at the stricken look on his face she almost laughed, "I know you don't do the hug thing, but …" and she threw herself his way and he hugged her with the same urgency she hugged him.

"Young lady, I am so please with this union and the child it will produce. Would you call me father too?" His request was laced with uncharacteristic humbleness.

"No. I will not call you father." His face fell, then she added quickly, "but I will call you dad, because that's how the muggle girls roll!" she quipped then laughed.

They continued to laugh together when they entered the hall.

All eyes turned to the Malfoy family expectantly, The Malfoy patriarch waved his wand and stars rose inside the hall reminiscent of the Great Hall sky scenes during meal times; as all eyes raised with the stars the feast materialized.

Draco thought how wonderful today had been so far. He looked at his 'wife', his mother and father and thought life could get no better.

***

The year continued, Hogwarts allowed for the couples to move away from the houses to accommodate the growing families (Pansy and Harry were also expecting as well as Luna and Ron and Seamus and Millicent).

Draco and Mi lived at the Manor and apparated in every morning; some mornings were more difficult than others.

During the pregnancy, her hormones and growing belly had noticeably affected Mi's magic and she couldn't apparate, so he apparated with her and when that made her sick they flooed and when she was too big to floo, they took the train, which he hated.

Her cravings were making **him** fat, luckily he still played Quidditch and had kept running… he had continued running with her in the evenings until she was too uncomfortable to keep going. Though Lucius all but begged her to stop running a month before she actually did. He said he was afraid all that bouncing would produce some bubble headed child, unable to keep still.

Hermione just smiled at him and hugged him tightly.

They took evening walks in the gardens as she grew and he really loved that time together. Hogwarts sent letters out allowing them to postpone and reschedule the tests, but in true Hermione manner, she had insisted on taking her N.E. and thus he had to take them also as he didn't let her out of his sight much these days unless she was with 'mom or dad'.

He had applied and was accepted into Auror training, which she was thrilled about and she was contemplating a part time department head position in the Ministry's Office of the Health and Welfare of Magical Creatures.

They decided to not find out what gender they were having, but whatever it was it kicked frequently leaving her sleep deprived and by association him also. He'd never been happier.

During the summer, she waddled and fanned herself and didn't eat much- though she still talked excitedly to him about arithmancy and his upcoming Auror training and whatever else she fancied.

When her time neared she became introspective and spoke in quiet tones.

She sought counsel with the Malfoy matriarch about child delivery and babies.

"What if I'm a horrible mother? What if I don't have a maternal bone in my body? I'm really frightened of …you know…having the baby." She had been crying a lot lately, watching muggle movies or seeing a most beautiful rose, watching a sunset, whatever, and this time was no different, she was crying.

Narcissa placed an arm around her daughter-in-magical law, "Mi, you are kind and compassionate. Brilliant and down to earth; you will be a wonderful mother and we can remedy the pain. Just trust in yourself and know that we are a family, you can call on us anytime."

A few weeks went by when one September night, "Drake?" She called his name then hissed in pain. "Drake?" She touched his shoulder.

He bolted upright, "What's wrong? Are you ok?" He quickly glanced down at her whole body to make sure she wasn't bleeding and then it dawned on him, "Is it time?"

She hissed again in pain and nodded.

He jumped up and dressed quickly, he dressed even quicker when he heard her groan in pain and put her hand on her stomach.

He walked over to her and kissed her when the contraction passed.

He felt her hot tears, "I'm scared, Drake." She whispered looking into his eyes.

His heart broke for her. He looked at her stomach and lowered his head to kiss it, but instead he said, "I know you want to come out, but you have to wait just a bit, you're scaring mommy." She smiled and then cursed when another contraction hit.

He picked her up cradling her – she was never heavy, but even with a baby she was easily carried.

He apparated to St. Mungo's and was immediately taken to the delivery room.

The hospital sent owls to her friends – he had sent Luca to wake his parents, they arrived shortly after he and Mi did.

After four long hours of pushing and labor, her exhaustive efforts materialized in the form of a beautiful baby girl with a tuft of platinum blond hair atop her perfectly round head. They named her Alexandra Narcissa Malfoy.

Lucius Malfoy surprised everyone by holding her much of the time and cooing softly to her and labeled her Cissy (which stuck). Narcissa came to call him a 'baby hog'.

Draco adored his baby girl and loved his wife with his entire being.

Life went on like this and one night on Cissy's third birthday, over cake, all the Malfoys were seated smiling and talking, Draco sharing the details of one of his cases to his father – who was, with no big shock, holding Cissy in his lap- and nodding interestedly at Draco's story.

Mi was telling Cissa how she had just hired a new temp – Resta …Helganbottom. Hestia's older and much nicer sister. Narcissa laughed at this new development.

After there was a pause in the conversation, Mi stood and raised her glass to make a toast, "Thank you so much for being the best grandparents imaginable and to you Drake for being the most trustworthy husband and loving father." They were about to drink, "OH! And I'm pregnant…again." Draco dropped his glass and smiled…with a hint of fear in his eyes for the times ahead.

The end.


End file.
